For Rin
by RabidAnimeGurl
Summary: Sequel to Theft Through Seduction. Eventually R & SesshyRin pairing, detailed summary inside. Completed.
1. Godlike

  
*Disclaimer - Only in my dreams do I own Inuyasha and it's characters. In reality, they belong to Takahashi Rumiko* 

  


A/N: The title will be referenced to a multiple of times...see if you can catch it. And there will be some references to actual episodes but it won't be a major episode spoiler unless you make it a big deal. And there will be a lot of references to characters in "Theft Through Seduction" so if you haven't read it, you might want to. Hope you enjoy!! 

  


  


Sequel to "Theft Through Seduction"   
_"You may deny your fate, but you cannot escape your destiny."_

After reviving a young human child with his Tenseiga, Sesshoumaru allows the girl to remain in his presence for reasons he cannot explain. But as she grows and he finds himself doing things for her, he questions why he still keeps her around. Determined to be rid of her, he begins to send her to a human village in hopes that she will get used to it and plans to abandon her there one day. But the memory of jasmine forces him to reconsider feelings for the girl he is trying to get rid of. 

  


  


For Rin: Chapter 1 - God-like 

Rin sat atop a hill, carefully examining each flower she had picked with a scrutiny that might have made it shrivel up and die. When did flowers become so lovely to her, she often wondered. Perhaps it was the day she found him. The day when life took on a new meaning and she found happiness again. She remembered it as if it were yesterday. 

She had stumbled upon Sesshoumaru and had immediately mistaken him for some great God. His long silver hair flowed over his back and the kimono he wore was nothing like she had ever seen. It was white but for the red on the shoulders and sleeves. And he wore armor and a sword at his side, both held up by a beautifully decorated blue and yellow obi. She immediately noticed the markings on his cheek and the crescent moon on his forehead mostly because he growled at her the moment she approached him. Who, she wondered, had dared to hurt this beautiful God and spark his anger? 

Though she knew not who or why, she made a vow to appease the God's wrath for she knew that it could be mighty. She felt that at that moment, they were very much alike. Hurt and alone, defeated and unwanted, despised and so so alone... She had no one and it appeared neither did he. So she brought him food and water even though he denied it. And when he asked how she received her bruises, she could do no more than smile, knowing she had soothed the wrath of the caring God. She skipped off to her village in happiness that radiated brighter than the sun. But it soon faded away. 

There was a man in her poor excuse for a home and he brought with him danger. For those seeking him brought wolves that barked loudly and fed upon the flesh of the villagers. She ran from those screams into the forest in hopes of escaping to the safety of that beautiful God. But she never made it. Pain and darkness became her escape. 

But she awoke as if it were a dream, to stare into golden eyes surrounded by silver hair. Had she been able to speak in the first place, she would have been stunned to silence. The great God had came for her and showed enough pity to chase away the darkness and pain. In that moment she loved and loved completely unconditionally. When he set her to her feet and turned to walk away, she hesitated for only a moment before she followed after him. And since then, she was always with him. 

But it was so long ago, or was it? In her happiness, Rin had lost count of the days she spent with Sesshoumaru. And she quickly learned that he was not an actual God, but a powerful youkai. Still, she would always think him God-like as that was how she believed he carried himself. He seemed noble and full of wisdom. So powerful that he was so content in it, he had no need to smile. Yes, he was very much a God-like youkai. 

Rin lifted her head, as if compelled to, and saw Sesshoumaru coming towards the hill, his hair flowing slightly in the wind. How beautiful and graceful he was. She rose, a smile brighter than the sun across her lips and raced down the hill to meet him. He merely turned away and walked into the forest. She of course followed after him, slowing down her pace once she reached him. He stopped by a hot spring and held out something to her. 

"For Rin?" Her voice squeaked slightly, as she was still getting used to using it again. She stared up at Sesshoumaru and the kimono he held up. It was checkered orange and a soft yellow, with forest green circles placed randomly around it. She spotted the matching forest green obi, resisted the urge to touch it, and waited for Sesshoumaru to respond. 

"It is for Rin." Sesshoumaru set the kimono and obi on a rock then turned to leave Rin to bathe. 

"Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin quickly caught on to what she was supposed to do and wasted no time. Upon finishing, she sought out Sesshoumaru and asked him what to do with her old kimono. Obeying her orders, she left them on the ground and followed closely behind Sesshoumaru, ignoring his servant's constant frown. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

He did it only for his sake, not for Rin, Sesshoumaru told himself. He could no longer stand the constant eyesore that was her raged kimono. And she smelled of the wolves that brought her death, of fish water and other unpleasant things. This kimono was made from special fabric that would not absorb many foul odors quite so easily as her first. And since she spent so much time amongst the flowers, he knew it would absorb their lovely scents and keep out the others. Soon she would smell of the forest and perhaps, himself, should a demon with a sensitive nose come by. But he didn't intend to keep her for that long. For now, she was welcome by his side and if he could directly benefit from it, he would continue to do things for Rin. 

At the moment, Sesshoumaru was trying to think of which pet youkai he could use to entrust Rin to as he had no desire to drag the child every where he went. There would be very few occasions when he would need to bring Jaken along during his travels. During those occasions, he did not wish to leave the child alone. Perhaps his two-headed beast would suffice. Though timid, Sesshoumaru knew that the creature was strong and reliable. This Sesshoumaru would have it no other way and thus, it was perfect for Rin. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

Rin stood in the middle of the river, her sleeves rolled up and her hands in the water, and stared down at her hands. She waited patiently, her hands calm and steady, until she found a chance to catch a fish. She was so good at it, her mother had constantly told her. Pleased with herself, she always volunteered to catch fish when her mother wanted to cook some for dinner. They would have plenty of fish for a few days. 

She looked up at the sky and noted where the sun lay. She still had some time before the sun disappeared, but she knew her older brother and father would already be returning from the fields. So she placed her last catch in her basket and half skipped home, smiling the entire time in knowledge that her family would be proud of her. 

Rin looked through the trees as she came closer to her home. Confusion filled her head as she saw a strange man come to the back of the house. Fear made her body go still when she heard her mother scream, as she saw how she was dragged around the house. Her brother came next, kicking and yelling, followed by her father's unmoving body. She started to call to them, but she couldn't speak. She tried to move forward, as if to go for help, but only her hands moved, falling to her sides and dropping her catch. And she watched in fear and pain as her family was murdered. In her head she screamed, screamed until she collapsed to the ground, holding her head and rocking, urging the sound to stop. 

And then she was running, the sound of barking replacing the screaming echoes in her head. Her fear was new and she could all but feel the pain that was sure to come. She raced towards a light, her heart pounding in her chest as if it were about to explode. But before she could reach the light, she fell, and fell and fell and fell, into a never-ending darkness. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

Rin awoke in a cold sweat. Her head was pounding, but she was grateful for that silence the eased the pain away. She sat up, gladly chasing away the images of dreamt memories from a past she longed to forget. She was safe now, and under the protection of someone who actually cared for her. No one in her village had opened their arms to her as Sesshoumaru had, so she no longer needed to think of the past. She was happy with Sesshoumaru, glad that even when he was away, he was protecting her as he had left Ah-Un with her. She rose to her feet, petted the gentle two-headed beast whom she believed she had given a lovely name too. No, she did not need the past. All she needed was the present and future. 

And so Rin skipped over to the river and took a satisfying drink. With the future on her mind, she began to think about Sesshoumaru. She never doubted that Sesshoumaru would come back for her, but she always liked to think he would arrive in the next second. Keeping this hope in mind, Rin began to hum and put words to her melody. She sat on a rock next to Ah-Un, swinging her legs until she was satisfied with what she came up with. Maybe her song would make Sesshoumaru come back sooner. 

"In the mountain.  
In the forest.  
In the wind.  
In a dream.  
Where are you Sesshoumaru-sama?  
With an ally like Jaken-sama.  
I will wait alone until you come.  
Sesshoumaru-sama, please return for Rin." 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~   
Well all right, first chapter done. Please, please review as that is what motivates me to write more. I didn't get too many reviews for my three other fics so I'm feeling a little low! I have no motivation to write the next chapter as of yet, but hopefully it will come soon and will be make you want to read more. I hope everyone is at least somewhat satisfied with where the story is headed.   
-~Rabid Anime Gurl 


	2. Her Scent

  
*Disclaimer - Only in my dreams do I own Inuyasha and it's characters. In reality, they belong to Takahashi Rumiko* 

  


Sequel to "Theft Through Seduction"   
_"You may deny your fate, but you cannot escape your destiny."_

  


For Rin: Chapter 2 - Her Scent 

Sesshoumaru watched as the young girl guided the two-headed beast through the sky with an ease that came only from riding for nine years. Only fifteen years old, Rin knew how to push the beast to his limits and be gentle at the same time. She rode with a confidence and grace that reminded Sesshoumaru of when he was pup just learning to ride. Only he had lacked the smiles and laughs that she now gave so freely. To any other it would seem that she was a bit too silly. But Sesshoumaru knew the girl would not allow herself to be serious if she could not have fun at the same time. It fit her character and this Sesshoumaru would not have it any other way. 

It was odd for him to let her mingle and play for so long, but when the girl found an opponent to race, he found himself giving into her eagerness for the challenge. Sesshoumaru could not fault Rin's need to test her abilities. How else would she find out if she were as great as she hoped? If she found she needed to improve, she would not hesitate to work hard and do so. Again, she reminded Sesshoumaru of his younger days. If Rin had been a youkai, she would have _some_ potential to be as great as he. 

Rin circled the sky, waving down to Sesshoumaru and Jaken, knowing neither would respond. After a race, she always felt the need to ride out the exiliarating rush she felt from it. Her body was less tense and controlled now and it would only take one false move to send her falling from Ah-Un's back. But she loved the feeling of the wind flowing through her hair as she confined it with a bow when she raced. And the blur of clouds was much more soothing than the blur of trees. It was the perfect way to end the day, she thought, as sun set over her shoulder. And as the day was ending, she knew Sesshoumaru would want to leave soon. 

So, she glided Ah-Un down to the riverside for a refreshing drink and slid off his back in a graceful movement before his feet even touched the ground. She merely smiled as the young fox youkai complained about his defeat. Though he was some summers older than Rin, she believed it was his young legs that had caused his defeat. In a few summers, she knew she would not be able to keep up with him. Ah-Un was fast, but could not compare to the speed of a fox. So she was happy with her small victory and praised Ah-Un as he drank, stroking and petting him gently until he was cooled off. 

"Rin. We're leaving." 

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Turning, Rin waved wildly and cheerfully to the fox. "Arigatou, for racing with Rin!" Tugging on Ah-Un's reins, she quickly caught up to Sesshoumaru. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

They walked well into the night, during a time where many youkai came out to hunt. And though Sesshoumaru detested walking amongst the blood thirsty creatures, he made no sign that he intended to stop. They had lost time, Rin believed, when Sesshoumaru let her race. It wasn't often that he gave in to her whims so she decided against mentioning that she was tired. Hopefully they would stop soon and she could give in to sleep. 

Until then, Rin had to concentrate on moving as quickly and as quietly as her three youkai companions. She had watched Sesshoumaru earnestly as a child and even now, seeking to pick up any tricks he might have. It was becoming almost second nature for her to move in a way that Rin deemed "Sesshoumaru's Way". Now it was time for her to sharpen and refine what she had learned as a child. But sleepiness made it difficult to move as quietly as she would have liked. 

Apparently reaching his desired spot to rest, Sesshoumaru stopped and sat under a large tree. Bushes and large trees surrounded the small clearing, as if providing a small haven from the outside world. Moonlight streaked through the leaves where it could, spotlighting small areas on the ground. It was a very soothing place and Rin knew she would have no trouble sleeping. 

Jaken stood off to the side and watched Rin gather sticks for a fire. She was humming _again_, as if there weren't youkai near by who wouldn't hesitate to gobble her up if they had not sensed a more powerful youkai in her presence. And Jaken had noticed that she had started to smell less like a child and more like woman. It was very close to the scent the flower goddess had used to...he let out a sign of frustration and anger, wishing he could forget about that dreadful woman. But Jaken knew if Rin's scent became anything like that woman's, youkai would come after her despite the threat Sesshoumaru posed. The girl was certainly becoming a nuisance in his opinion. 

Bugging him with stupid questions about flowers and butterflies. So carefree and happy. 

"Jaken-sama, can you light the fire?" 

Always asking him to do such menial tasks as if he were _her_ servant. 

"Arigatou, Jaken-sama!" 

Jaken quickly swept his glance over Sesshoumaru as he turned his back to his companions. Sesshoumaru would be very displeased if he refused a small request from Rin. But oh how low he felt! _Why do you both pick on me!?_ He twitched at each memory of the horrible treatment he received and when he heard his master's threatening tone, he feared the treatment would never end. 

"Jaken. I advise you to resolve whatever issue you are having over there or I shall resolve it for you." 

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" He quickly cowered under a tree between Rin and Sesshoumaru. Lying against it, he laid back and encouraged sleep to take him away from his madness. 

Sesshoumaru stared across the fire, his gaze resting on Rin's already sleeping form. The girl had so much energy even though she constantly wore herself out. While he walked, she skipped or jumped, chasing and catching butterflies, running to catch up with him when she got too distracted by a flower, riding Ah-Un until she was breathless with laughter. He thought that as she grew older, she would tire of those things and take on the calm and cool demeanor that he had. But the girl was so full of life that had not changed since the day she started following him. 

Physically, however, Rin was not the same. Sesshoumaru noted that she had grown another foot taller than Jaken. Her legs had stretched out so that special kimonos had to be made to compensate for the added length. It was, Sesshoumaru believed, the result of constant walking, running, and skipping. Her hair now trailed further past her waist and she had long sense rid herself of her awkward placed ponytail. But her hair curled even more at the ends in even more random directions as if the wind had forced them to take that shape as she constantly moved about. 

And as Sesshoumaru had assumed, she smelled of the flowers, one's neither he nor Jaken could name. It was, in the end, rather pleasant, as he never did care for a human's scent. Rin never smelled of sweat or dirt or blood, only flowers. And perhaps Ah-Un as she spent most of her time by his side. And just recently, something else that Sesshoumaru had not noticed before. It smelled almost as sweet as the flowers she constantly collected, yet it was...spicy...as if some strange herbs had been added to the mixture. Still, it was somewhat familiar to him even though he believed he had never tasted such a scent upon the air before. 

Rising, only a little bit curious, Sesshoumaru quietly walked around the fire, determined to understand Rin's new scent. He stood above her, waiting for the wind to pick up and stir the scent up to his nose. He inhaled slightly when it did, noticed how it tickled his nostrils and teased the rest of his senses. _Strange, it was as if she were going into..._

Sesshoumaru's thoughts skidded to a halt as if of their own accord, seemingly appalled to think any further. Rin...in heat? But the child was only fourteen. He had not known that females began going into heat at such a young age. Even now her scent filled his belly with sensual warmth that was as comforting as the feeling of a tasty hot substance making its way throughout the body. Had he a taste for humans, Sesshoumaru knew his blood would be heated with the lust to claim the owner of such a curious scent. Surely there were youkai already lurking about, plotting to take advantage of the situation. 

And _he_ had all but welcomed the new scent and the trouble it brought. 

This Sesshoumaru would not allow any youkai to be tempted by Rin's dangerously provocative scent. He cast away all thoughts of what trouble it could bring lest he picture a lustful youkai running off with the young woman. She was far to young for anything of that sort. No longer could he drag Rin all over the countryside; she belonged hidden away from the youkai world. He knew of only one place that could offer such a haven. 

Sesshoumaru moved across to where Jaken lay and picked him up by his collar. When he squealed from the disturbance of sleep, Sesshoumaru merely tossed him next to Ah-Un. The two-headed beast lifted his head and spared Jaken a small glance before looking up to his master as if asking for some explanation. 

"Get up, but do not wake Rin. Jaken, go to my father's castle and tell the gatekeeper Hanabi to prepare for my arrival. Advise him prepare one of the rooms in my quarters for Rin. Ah-Un will lead you there. Go now and quickly." 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

By morning her scent was stronger but not in a way that normally would have disgusted Sesshoumaru. It was not at all invading or obvious as it was when other females went in heat, but some how pleasant and still no less attractive as the others. He found it odd that the girl's scent was so different from other females he had come across. If it came from practically living amongst flowers and three youkai, he would not doubt it. But he wished he had not found it so pleasant. 

Still, there were more important matters to attend. Sesshoumaru knew nothing of a human females body but had experienced some unpleasanties when his father's second mate was around. He was not so uniformed that he did not understand what a woman's body went through, but he knew he did not have enough knowledge to educate Rin. So he would have to find someone he could trust to teach her what it meant to be a lady. 

It was just his luck that he trusted no such person. 

He would have to rely on a suggestion from one of his father's servants. So he cast the thought away and in good timing as Rin had finally awaken. He rose immediately and went to stand by the dead fire. He allowed her no time to register that Ah-Un and Jaken were missing and told her they were leaving. Rin made no hesitation and quickly trailed after him as he melted into the forest. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

"Sesshoumaru-sama, where is Jaken-sama and Ah-Un?" The question had been plaguing Rin's mind for quite some time, and though she was not sure he would answer, she asked him anyway. 

"You shall know soon enough." 

Having no choice but to be satisfied with the answer, Rin walked closely behind Sesshoumaru. He was walking faster than usual today and as they were without their two companions, Rin became a little worried. Her long legs allowed her to match his pace and in her nervousness, she stayed as close to him as possible, pleased that he was not upset when she was practically riding his heels. 

Rin's scent swam around Sesshoumaru's body, constantly reminding him to be on guard. The girl had seemingly sensed his worry and had refrained from doing her normal activities. They had passed many large patches of flowers and she did not stop to pick a few. This Sesshoumaru was pleased with Rin, but he was not pleased with the youkai he had sensed coming toward their direction. Annoyance all but seeped from his pores until the he could not take any longer. He stopped abruptly, knowing the youkai was closer than he would have liked, and waiting for it to strike. 

"Rin, get back." 

The moment she moved, a blur swept past her and knocked her to her feet. It circled around her once and then took off into the sky, preparing for another dive. But despite its speed, Sesshoumaru saw exactly what the creature was. A moth youkai, thirsty for human blood, especially the blood of a woman in heat. Moths were always such troublesome and hideous creatures. 

"This Sesshoumaru will use this opportunity as an example of what happens to youkai who cause me trouble." 

It raced down again, piercing the air that was now filled with Rin's scream. It managed to capture its prey in its grasp but Sesshoumaru was already moving forward. With one slash of his right hand, his whip separated the claws from the moth's body. Rin fell to the ground and landed roughly, as the moth screeched in pain. And in one quick movement, Sesshoumaru struck the moth with Toukijin, leaving ashes to litter the ground. 

Sesshoumaru glanced over where Rin lay silently on the ground. He walked over to her and knelt, wondering where the wound was that spilt the blood he smelt. Upon finding it, he ripped part of her kimono and used it to bandage the bloody mark on her temple. As his cloud lifted him from the ground, he cradled her in his right arm and lifted her to him, allowing her head to rest against his boa. 

"Perhaps this Sesshoumaru should learn how to rescue Rin with out giving her bumps and bruises." And as they disappeared into the sky, Sesshoumaru gave in for a brief moment and pressed his nose to Rin's head to inhale her sweet scent. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~   
Thanks much for the reviews! Hope this chapter is as pleasing as the first. I'll start work on the next chapter and soon you'll find out just how much more Rin and Sesshy's relationship changes once they reach the Western Lands.  
-~Rabid Anime Gurl 


	3. As You Were

  
*Disclaimer - Only in my dreams do I own Inuyasha and it's characters. In reality, they belong to Takahashi Rumiko* 

  


Sequel to "Theft Through Seduction"   
_"You may deny your fate, but you cannot escape your destiny."_

  


For Rin: Chapter 3 - As You Were 

Sunrise was nearly on the horizon when Sesshoumaru finally arrived at the castle gates. They were just as he remembered. Large and sturdy trees rose high into the sky and surrounded the castle as part of the gate. Tall wooden planks were wedged between them to provide for an even more indestructible force. And as there had once been, guards would now be placed in many of the trees, watching and waiting for any intruder who might dare come too close. 

His keen senses told him where each guard was even before they made a sign to signal his arrival. They would recognize their Lord, even if it had been many years since they last saw him. When the gates swung open, Sesshoumaru stepped off the cloud, leaving Rin to look like a sleeping angel. She had regained consciousness, with a small bruise on her temple, only to wear herself out through excitement of traveling on a cloud. He was not at all shocked that the girl had fallen asleep at his feet. So instead of picking her up again, he left her to sleep as the cloud followed behind him. 

Sesshoumaru was greeted by Jaken and Hanabi, who quickly escorted their master to his quarters. Hanabi was the newest leader of the coyote tribe that had diligently served Sesshoumaru's family for many years. Each servant, each guard, each advisor was a member of the tribe. They had, essentially, been raised to serve the Lord of the Western Lands. It was Hanabi's responsibility to see that such events occurred. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru, it is an honor to see you again. We have been prepared for your arrival since the day you departed and as such, there was not much for us to do. Tomorrow morning I will meet with you to discuss details of your lands and how you would like the household to be run if it is different from your father's way." 

"I trust, Hanabi, that every detail was taken care of, for that is why my father appointed you as the next leader. The castle will be run according to tradition with very slight changes." 

Hanabi slid the doors open to his master's quarters, bowing as he stepped through it. Nothing had changed there either. The open square was lush with flowers that sparkled in the moonlight. A bench sat next to the small pond, looking very lonely under the dark sky. Two rooms were on each side of the square, close to the entrance and far from the castle Lord's doors out of privacy and respect. Though Sesshoumaru had never stepped foot in what had been his father's room, he knew that it would encompass the entire remaining space. 

Sesshoumaru followed Hanabi to the end of the left side of the hall and waited for him to open the doors. The room had been his as a pup and the only visible difference was the bedding. His had been red and black, but the large futon was now covered with blue and orange. The small sitting area with the sturdy wooden table still sat at the end of the room. There was a torch in each corner and one above the bed, each providing suitable lighting for the room. 

On cue, the cloud fluttered down and hovered inches above the futon. As it disappeared, Rin slipped gently through it and curled up undisturbed into a sleeping ball. 

"See that she is given more blankets." Satisfied, Sesshoumaru left the room. "The first of these changes deals with the child. Obviously you can tell she is in heat. However, she knows nothing of being a lady. I leave it to you to find someone I can trust to teach her what that means. I want that done first in the morning. The second is Jaken. We will discuss his role tomorrow morning." 

"Um, excuse me Sesshoumaru-sama..." Jaken looked questioningly up at Sesshoumaru when he mentioned his name. "Where will Jaken sleep?" 

"Hanabi will show you." With this said, Sesshoumaru turned, dismissing his servants, and retired to his room. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I am Nagasi, Hanabi's youngest sister. Is this the young child you wish me to educate?" 

Rin looked up in curiosity at the coyote youkai while she spoke to Sesshoumaru. She looked as human as he, but her nose was longer and her pointed ears were much closer to the top of her head. Her hair was a short golden brown and her eyes were a brighter version of the same color. Her white obi tied a simple red kimono printed with white flowers that Rin immediately liked. 

"Rin. This Sesshoumaru wants you to go with Nagasi and do as she says." 

Rin turned her attention to Sesshoumaru and sent him a dazzling smile. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" 

Eager to please him, Rin skipped behind Nagasi, preparing to give her all of her attention. So she resisted, for now, stoping and staring at some interesting area of the castle where Sesshoumaru had been raised. Surely she would have time for that later. But restrained excitement all but poured from her smile as she entered a small room after Nagasi. Copying the youkai, Rin sat at the table and focused as best she could. 

"How old are you Rin?" 

"Fifteen." 

"Fifteen years old and already suitable to have pups. Well, be that as it may, it is time you learn how to care for yourself. As a young woman you must behave as such. The time for fun and games is over." 

Rin frowned a bit at the revelation. No more riding Ah-Un or playing in the flowers. It would be hard, but for Sesshoumaru, she would do it. "Rin understands!" 

"You are supposed to say 'I understand', not 'Rin understands'." 

"Rin is confused now." 

"You mean to say 'I am confused now'. You cannot refer to yourself with your own name, you are no longer a child." 

Rin blinked in confusion. What was wrong with the way Rin talked? And what did it have to do with being a child? Maybe this would be harder than she thought. 

Nagasi rose from the table with a sigh and called for a servant. "Bring me and the child some tea, this is going to take some time." 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

Rin sat on a bench in the main garden, her legs crossed neatly at her ankles. She practiced her long dormant reading skills with a scroll she had been given permission to read. There were hundreds of scrolls with the history of Sesshoumaru's family. Records of alliances with other youkai lords, beginnings and endings of wars, births and deaths of loved ones. She found enjoyment in learning about Sesshoumaru's family but was disappointed when she found little entries regarding Sesshoumaru. 

At fifteen, Rin realized sehe wasn't entirely doing what was expected of a lady. Certainly spending an entire day reading was a waste of time. But she was not obligated to cook and clean as the women in Nagasi's family were. She was eager to help Sesshoumaru in anyway she could, but there was just nothing for her to do. So she read, visited Ah-Un, and walked around the large castle grounds in an effort not to feel useless and lazy. 

Though she loved living in the beautiful castle, Rin desperately missed living in the wild. She felt confined within these walls, unable to do the things she had done when she was a child. She could be out riding Ah-Un or spinning halos of flowers. In those times, when Sesshoumaru asked her to behave, he meant that she should not wander off without Ah-Un close by. Now when she behaved, it meant that she was to act polite and look pretty. 

Frustration drove Rin's wild spirit as she rose to her feet. She _had_ to do something that was more like Rin and less like what everyone else wanted her to be. She looked around the garden, found inspiration. It would be just like old times. Smiling, she went back to the castle to replace the scroll so she could enjoy an early dinner. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

Sesshoumaru walked down the hall to Rin's room. The child had spent only a few moments in her room after dinner. He assumed that she had gone to read in the garden as she often did, but he had seen no sign of her there. And as sunset was nearing, she had yet to return to her room. She was nowhere in the castle, that was a fact, so Sesshoumaru decided to take a walk around the castle grounds. Something he had not done in a long time. 

He had planned to do so when he returned as a demon lord should inspect his territory and personal territory as well. But nothing had changed since he was last there. The castle was nestled in a valley with mountains behind it, a river to its left, and a hot spring to its right. It was the perfect location for any demon lord. He rarely used anything the castle surroundings had to offer so he left their matinience to the servants. 

Rin however, had taken to the surroundings almost immediately. Nature grew in its full glory everywhere he looked. It was almost like a combination of everywhere they had traveled so Sesshoumaru was not at all surprised that the girl was happy with the area. But he was surprised that she did not appear to enjoy it as she had when she was younger. Instead of picking flowers or chasing butterflies, she would stand stiffly and watch them as if an invisible rope had bound her in that position. 

The behavior was nothing like Rin's usual personality and this Sesshoumaru was displeased. 

Perhaps it was his fault for he had wanted her to behave in a way that a lady of a castle should. But being Rin, the girl had obeyed every word Nagasi told her with a seriousness he recognized she had when she began to ride Ah-Un. But she lacked the laughter and smiles that he had grown used to. It was as if Sesshoumaru had dimmed the fire that was her life. He wondered now, as he continued to search for her, if he could have both a behaved Rin as well as the Rin he had allowed to follow him. 

And when he saw her, sitting amongst the flowers near the river, he knew that he must have both. 

Her hair was done up in many braids, flowers weaved into each one. She hummed a tune she made up as she picked flowers, inhaling each one. And then she sat near the waters edge and freed each flower of its stem. She set them afloat in the water, smiled as they made her reflection ripple. She watched herself as she slowly unbraided her hair and shook it loose of the flowers. Then she gathered the wavy locks on her right shoulder, turned her head and inhaled. 

"Rin." 

She recognized the voice immediately and looked up to find him watching her. She rose to her feet quickly and bowed. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama! I am sorry for playing in the flowers even though I know that is not what a lady is supposed to do. I just missed....I will never do it again. Onegai, forgive me." She kept her head down, waiting for him to reveal how disappointed he was. 

He walked to her, touched a strand of her hair. "Is this how you have always made your hair smell like flowers?" 

"H-hai." 

"If you miss playing in the flowers so much, then this Sesshoumaru will allow you to do so. And I will also allow you to ride Ah-Un. But you must promise me that you will still behave like a lady, especially when I have guests." 

Rin quickly looked up, a bright smile he had not seen for some time plastered on her face. "I promise! Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama!" 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

Sesshoumaru stood on the roof of his room, gazing out over his land. A light breeze played through his hair, forcing him to tuck it behind his ear. High above him, a crescent moon identical to the one of his forehead hung in the sky. Stars sparkled around it like an infinite amount of Rin's smiles beaming at him. How happy she had been when he gave her permission to be herself. How foolish he was in thinking he wanted her to act like him. 

It did not fit her. Rin was meant for smiles and laughter not for the strict life he grew up with. Her personality was acceptable the way it was and anyone who said different would have to live with an opinion that did not matter. Already she had picked flowers and placed them around her door and in her room. He felt a strange comfort knowing Rin was truly happy. 

_"What a comforting companion she is. Aren't you glad you found her? Sesshoumaru..."_

The wind seemed to whisper to him as it picked up. He felt it move around him as if he were caught in a small funnel. And as it brushed over his cheek, he felt a soft petal, smelled its sweet scent. It fluttered away, multiplied, filling the space before him. Suddenly a memory came to him of the same occurrence and he knew immediately what the petals would reveal. 

A woman stood before him dressed in a white kimono with generous amounts of fabric. Small orange flowers decorated it, an orange obi kept it closed. Smiling orange eyes stared at him with small curved lips. Long silky black hair tumbled down nearly to her feet. She bowed before him with grace and respect. Sesshoumaru said nothing. 

"I'm sure you have not forgotten what I represent so I shall not bring up the past. I am Inoue, Flower Goddess of Healing, though my sisters believe I am better at being curious than at healing." 

"What do you want? You should already know I want nothing to do with this woman your sisters tried to push on me." 

Inoue blinked in confusion, then smiled at her sisters mischievousness. "I do not believe they ever told you it was going to be a woman, only that it was going to be a female human. If I recall correctly, Lord Sesshoumaru, you are currently the guardian of a human female." 

Sesshoumaru recalled that day, admitted that they made no reference to the daughter being a child or adult. "Rin found me, I did not find her as your sister said I would." 

"You found her dead and instead of leaving her in that state, you brought her back to life. Do not deny your fate Sesshoumaru." 

Sesshoumaru barely controlled his anger. "No one tricks this Sesshoumaru." 

"No one tricked you. Your heart was compelled by the child's act of kindness toward such a fearsome creature. You cannot escape your destiny, but you do not have to believe that part of your fate has been fulfilled, only time will allow you to do so. My sisters and I were glad to see that you brought her here. Tonight however, I was moved by what you did for her. Not even you have the will to confine such a wonderful spirit that she has. For that, I will do something for you." 

Inoue raised a closed fist to her mouth, opened it and blew its contents toward Sesshoumaru. They flew out, circled around him twice then shot up his left sleeve, tickled the remaining part of his arm. Then in its place he felt a sharp pain, as if what was left of his arm was being ripped off. He grabbed his shoulder with his hand as if the numb the pain, grateful that his act seemed to work. He looked down, his eyes turning blood red and both his clawed hands twitching with anger from being harmed. 

"Rin will be as she was and so shall you." 

Sesshoumaru quickly looked up, his eyes returning to normal as Inoue's words reached him, as he realized _both_ of his hands were twitching. He brought them to his face, wondered if his left hand was some sort of illusion. But as he moved his left arm he could not deny how real it felt. Questions filled his head, were about to escape past his lips when he realized that Inoue was gone. 

Flower Goddess of Healing...her sisters were wrong. She was far better at healing. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~   
So much for Rin behaving and Sesshoumaru missing an arm! Soon you'll know why both are very important to this story! I got a feeling this fic will be short, but trust me, it will be just as fulfilling as a long fic would be. I'll still try to make sure it isn't too short. Sorry for the late update, I took a short vacation. I'm working on chapter 4 right now so I'll try to have that up asap. I really appreciate the reviews.   
-~Rabid Anime Gurl 


	4. His Weakness

  
*Disclaimer - Only in my dreams do I own Inuyasha and it's characters. In reality, they belong to Takahashi Rumiko* 

  


Sequel to "Theft Through Seduction"   
_"You may deny your fate, but you cannot escape your destiny."_

  


For Rin: Chapter 4 - His Weakness 

"I am glad you are personally going to speak to the village headmasters Sesshoumaru-sama. When we first arrived, there was talk amongst the villagers that you would be a poor leader since you were missing an arm. And I recall them saying that having a human under your care also made you a weak leader. But of course this Jaken dismissed such things. You may have not been powerful enough to defeat your brother and keep your arm, but -" 

Rin winced as Jaken collapsed to the ground under Sesshoumaru's fist. She sat sidesaddle atop of Ah-Un and brought him to a halt beside Jaken's crumpled form. "Jaken-sama. When will you learn to keep your mouth shut?" 

She tugged on Ah-Un's reins, signaling him to continue forward behind Sesshoumaru. Rin knew he would not be pleased that people were speaking against him, but she knew that Sesshoumaru had a tendency to disregard what people of unimportance said. It was true that he had been missing an arm, but as it had returned, the talk would disappear the moment he stepped into each of the villages. 

But the human girl walking behind him would surely spark more talk. 

Rin was well aware that she was a hindrance to Sesshoumaru. As a child, Naraku had more than once tried to use her as bait to defeat Sesshoumaru. And because she was weak, there were plenty of times when Sesshoumaru had to save her from some terrible youkai. Sesshoumaru had always succeeded in saving her without much trouble, but now she wondered what trouble she could bring him now. If anyone wanted to find a way to weaken him, Rin would definitely be the key. She worried not for her own well-being, but for Sesshoumaru's. 

As they approached the last village, Rin slipped off Ah-Un and walked quietly beside him, knowing it would not be soon before they had to leave him since he did not have a task in the village. Sesshoumaru and Jaken would discuss important matters with the headmaster and Rin would take notes when she was told since she had better handwriting. It had been a long day as they had visited five other villages, but now that she was sixteen, she was glad to be of some use. 

As they walked through the village to the headmaster's house, Rin understood why the other villagers had stared and whispered to themselves. She had thought they were honored by their Lord's presence and spoke highly of him. But she now knew they stared at her and spoke poorly of him because of her. So she kept her head down further than usual, suddenly feeling terrible knowing that her mere existence was blemishing Sesshoumaru's name. 

Sesshoumaru turned slightly, sensing the change in Rin's mood. He said nothing for now as they approached the house and were greeted by servants. 

"Jaken, it is wonderful to see you again. And Lord Sesshoumaru." The servant bowed. "It is an honor to finally meet you. Master Subaru is waiting for you, please follow me." 

The servant led them through the house and into a sitting room where Subaru was waiting. He rose at their entrance, bowed to Sesshoumaru and Jaken. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I hope you were pleased with your lands surrounding this village. I am afraid because we border the end of your territory, we have had some problems after your father's death and your departure. Jaken informed me that it was about the same time that Naraku fellow was running amuck. We believe that in fear of him, many demons migrated this way and tried to take the land for themselves. But of course the coyote tribe would have nothing of the sort. Still, I am afraid we saw small battles and the area is just now recovering from the damage." 

"I am pleased with your loyalty and continued matinience of this area. First impressions are often key and as this will be what visitors first see, I am glad you have done all you can to keep the area in its original glory. But Jaken tells me you are still having trouble with some of these outsiders" 

"Ah yes. When they found out you returned, they migrated farther into the forest. But before you returned, they stayed in the trees closest to your borders where they could easily raid our fields and steal from the fish reserve. Just recently, we've noticed that they have returned to their little games. I fear they may be trouble for any visitors that may come because of their blatant disregard for the ruler of these lands. We were unsure of what we should do about them and that is why we bring the matter to you my Lord." 

"Rin." On cue, Rin began record the notes she had already taken in her head. Pleased, Sesshoumaru turned back to Subaru. "I will personally see to the problem. Do you have any idea of what kind of creatures they may be?" 

"I am sorry, but, we are unsure my Lord." 

"That is fine. Now, let us discuss other matters." 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

Sesshoumaru walked deep into the forest beyond his lands. Subaru was smart for turning the matter over to him. Any retaliation from Subaru may have inevitably sparked a war that Sesshoumaru would prefer not to have so early in the change of powers. So he would find where the problem lay and root it out as early as possible just as his father would have. 

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama...this place..." 

Rin glanced down at Jaken, raising her eyebrow at the obvious fear in his voice. He walked closely behind Sesshoumaru as if at any moment something would jump out and attack him. Smiling, Rin jumped off Ah-Un and held on to his reins as if she intended to walk by his side. When Jaken returned his attention to Sesshoumaru, she quickly and quietly snuck up behind him. When she grabbed him and shook his shoulders, he yet out a loud yelp before she could even shout "boo". 

Sesshoumaru stopped and sent Jaken a pitiful glance who was now running around him like a chicken with its head cut off. "Jaken, quit acting like a coward. Rin, behave." 

"Gomen, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin quieted her giggles and smiled at the way Sesshoumaru softened his voice when he spoke to her. 

"Rin! Why are you so cruel to Jaken?" 

"Because you act like a coward. There is nothing to be afraid of when Sesshoumaru-sama is near." 

Jaken said nothing, knowing fully that Rin was correct. Instead of continuing to make a fool of himself, he grabbed Ah-Un's reins and pulled him. "I am going to take Ah-Un to the river for a drink, it should be close by." 

Rin said nothing as Jaken stormed off. Instead she turned, only to realize that Sesshoumaru was far ahead. When she finally caught up with him, she quickly quieted her steps and walked behind him, knowing all his senses would be concentrated on finding the troublemakers. 

But Sesshoumaru had long sense found them and was already on their trail. He could smell them in the air, was glad that their disgusting scent had not reached his domain. He knew they were birds of a very rare sort, perhaps made of various breeds. Whatever they stemmed from, he decided he would be doing a favor for any creature with a sensitive nose. He approached a clearing, assumed the nest lay just beyond it, and prepared himself for battle as he sensed one fly over his head. 

As he stepped foot into the clearing, he realized it was nothing more than part of the forest where someone had cut down many trees. But when he saw the shadow of the bird hovering above him, he realized the creatures probably used it to have an attacking advantage. Sesshoumaru was of course was not worried. So he looked up at the human looking bird as it flew in circles over his head, knowing it was preparing for attack. 

"You must be the Great Lord of the Western Lands! The only Lord with one arm and a human as his companion. But I must say, that human is the prettiest weakness I have ever seen." 

Sesshoumaru said nothing, did nothing as more creatures appeared from the trees and circled over him. They were such weak creatures, barely worthy of his time and not at all worthy of Toukijin. His whip would bring the end to each creature that flew above him in retaliation. So he would wait for one of them to foolishly make the first move and show them just how "weak" he really was. 

"Rin. Get down." 

A bird raced towards him as he spoke but he easily dodged it. It swept past Rin a moment before she hit the ground. She let out a cry of pain as its claws raced over her shoulders. It swept back down to her, even as Sesshoumaru raced towards her. She felt its claws again as she rolled over in an attempt to escape. She looked up for Sesshoumaru, watched as more birds swept down toward both of them. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Look out!" 

"Rin, stay down!" He stood over her, raised his right hand in the air and wasted no time. He spent in a circle as his whip lashed out. In an instant, the many birds that filled the sky were nothing more shreds. He knelt down to Rin, glanced at the marks on both her shoulders. "Daijoubu? Can you walk?" 

Rin rose to her feet, ignoring the ache in her shoulders and fighting back the tears in her eyes. She held tight to Sesshoumaru's helping hand and nodded positively to his questions. But he didn't seem to believe her response so he placed an arm under her knees and swept her off her feet. She winced only slightly at the pain it brought and buried her face against his tail. And as he carried her back to the castle, Rin squeezed her eyes shut, promising herself that something like this would never happen again. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

Rin sat outside Sesshoumaru's door with her knees cuddled up to her chest. Despite Sesshoumaru's wishes, she hadn't been able to eat dinner. She had listened to his suggestion to go to bed early but found she could not sleep. Now it was late into the night and she finally worked up the courage to speak to him. But even though she feared he was sleep, she sat there just in case he would stir enough to sense her. 

Sesshoumaru had sensed her the moment she stepped from her room. Thoughts of how to rid himself of his weakness distracted him from sleep. The smell of Rin's tears also did not help him. And now he could sense Rin near his door with her unusual sad mood that had not gone away since they went to speak to Subaru. It was as if her unhappy mood was passed to him, causing his entire day to be very displeasing. 

So he rose and slid his door opened, determined to solve at least one problem. "Daijoubu? Are your wounds bothering you?" 

Rin quickly stood and bowed to Sesshoumaru, ignoring the pain the movement brought and keeping her eyes on the floor. "They are fine." 

"Come in Rin and tell this Sesshoumaru what has been bothering you all day." 

She tried her hardest to hold back the tears as the crossed the threshold, but despite her will they fell freely down her cheeks, making her feel weaker than before. "Jaken-sama said that people think you are weak because of me. And I remember when Naraku tried to use me against you when I was a child. And even today...Sesshoumaru-sama is always risking his life to protect me. Demo...demo...I do not want to be Sesshoumaru-sama's weakness anymore..." 

Sesshoumaru stared at Rin, shocked that the matter had been important enough to bring tears. He had assumed she had been crying earlier because the pain was too much. But now he knew the real reason and realized he had never seen her cry before. 

"I was thinking that I should learn to protect myself or..." _Maybe I should leave..._She could not finish, could not imagine a world without Sesshoumaru. 

"Or what?" 

"Nothing, I lost my train of thought." 

"This Sesshoumaru will find someone to train you." 

Rin looked up, tear stained cheeks curving out in a smile. Sesshoumaru was pleased with her mood change. "Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama!" She brought her hands up in front of her in a small clap of joy and had pain shooting over her shoulders. She winced, afraid to even touch her wounds. 

Sesshoumaru stepped forward, smelling fresh blood coming from Rin's wounds. "You opened your wounds. You must learn not to move around so much until your wounds heal. Now you need new bandages." 

As Sesshoumaru walked to her, Rin realized that he was not wearing any armor. It was a strange to see him in a plain white hakama and haori. Stranger yet to see that the haori was not closed. She realized that only because Sesshoumaru was currently pulling down the shoulders of her sleeping kimono. She blushed for reasons she did not understand but remained still as he removed her bandages. 

"The way you move around, these wounds will take forever to heal." 

Sesshoumaru held Rin's arms, keeping her kimono in place. He bit his lip, causing it to bleed, and leaned down. And as he licked across the claw marks on each of her shoulders, he immediately regretted it. The scent and taste of her blood bombarded his entire system. Sweet and spicy in both taste and smell, they caused his entire body heat in a way that was entirely too pleasing. Realizing this, he tightened his hold on her arms and lightly pushed her away. Putting the kimono back in place, he resisted the urge to trace his tongue over her neck and make her shiver again. So he turned awa and tried to regain his composure. 

"You wounds will heal faster now and will not leave such deep scars." 

"H-hai." Rin stumbled back, surprised by Sesshoumaru's actions. "Arigatou...Sesshoumaru-sama." And she returned to her room, happy and confused. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


News Flash: For those of you who don't know, the fluffy is a tail! I was in bit of denial, but some news on sesshoumaru.com told me that Takahashi Rumiko herself said it was a tail. And as if to put a final end to the debate (forgive me for the spoiler), episode 116 reveals that it is indeed a part of Sesshoumaru's body. So if I ever said it wasn't a tail (and I know I did), I know now that it is! Just thought I should spread the word to all the Sesshoumaru fans.   
I'm really glad that everyone is loving the fic so much, you're praise makes me wanna write more. So much more that I already have ideas that will produce two more chapters. Updates should come soon and don't worry, Rin and Sesshy will get together in due time. Please continue to review and enjoy!   
-~ Rabid Anime Gurl 


	5. Overcoming

  
*Disclaimer - Only in my dreams do I own Inuyasha and it's characters. In reality, they belong to Takahashi Rumiko* 

  


A/N: *gladly eats the cookies from Silver* Trust me, I am as confused as you because for a very long time I refused to believe that the infamous fluffy was Sesshoumaru's tail. Because yes, there are shots that show that is it NOT connected to his body. For instance the second ending of Inuyasha which is my favorite because of course it features Sesshoumaru ^_^, but it is important to notice that in many of those scenes, the fluffy appears as though it is not connected. But still I cannot deny what episode 116 revealed to me. Again sorry for the spoiler, but the tail was cut. And if it was indeed just something Sesshoumaru through on to look good, I don't think it would have bleed ^.^. Therefore, it is his tail! But anyways *wipes the cookie crumbs from my face and clothing*, on with the story!! 

  


Sequel to "Theft Through Seduction"   
_"You may deny your fate, but you cannot escape your destiny."_

  


For Rin: Chapter 5 - Overcoming 

Rin bowed respectfully to the young coyote youkai who was to be her trainer. Uruki's dark brown fur and unusual height caused him to stand out amongst everything in the village. His eyes were a sharp green and a stark contrast to his friendly face. He bowed in return and smiled, something Rin had not seen many demons do. But his polite manner helped her feel more comfortable with her surroundings. She soon learned that along with his other brothers, Uruki was responsible for helping his father train human forces from the villages that bordered Sesshoumaru's lands. Until her training was through, she was to spend five days in the village and five days at Sesshoumaru's castle for a time of rest. Of course she had no intention of resting because as Nagasi had informed her, practice makes perfect. 

When they reached the headmaster's house Uruki turned to her. "Would you like to see your room first or begin the training?" 

"I would like to begin if it is alright with you." 

"Anxious are we?" He smiled and walked away from the house. "That is fine. Let me first outline what we shall be doing. I will personally teach you the techniques first and once you have learned them, a second trainer will help you refine your new skills. We will first begin with agility and speed, then we will teach you to use a bow and arrow, and lastly, if Lord Sesshoumaru wishes, we will teach you to use a sword of some sort." 

Rin followed Uruki to a large field behind the village where many men were already practicing their skills. She suddenly felt uncomfortable with the idea of training with men as it was uncommon for a lady to be learning such things. But as if he sensed her anxiety, Uruki continued to walk until they reached a clearing within the forest. He stopped in front of a row of twelve narrow logs stuck vertically in the ground. Each one was of different height and spaced out erratically. Uruki leapt up on the shortest log at the end, easily balancing on his toes. 

"This is the test you have to pass in order to move on to bow and arrow. It will test your balance, agility, and speed since there is a time limit. This is of course a test for us coyotes as we don't think human males are agile enough to do it. But because you are female, both Lord Sesshoumaru and myself have reason to believe you will have no trouble passing it. And the training for this test is not as long as the usual speed and agility test that the males take. Lord Sesshoumaru told me you were a fast learner. Is that correct?" 

"Nagasi would disagree." 

"Well, I don't believe that counts. Of course it would take a long time to break habits formed over nearly fourteen years. This is different. Let me show you first and then I will ask again. You are not obligated to perform the test the exact way I do nor are you required to have the same speed since I am faster. But watch carefully, at least one foot must touch the pole before you move on to the next." 

Uruki leapt backwards from the pole and gave himself enough running space. And then he was off like a bullet, ricocheting from one pole to the next. She saw him do flips and summersaults, watched how he pushed himself off with one foot to the next pole. In her mind she noted that the extra momentum would be key. And then he landed, the test complete, and walked to her, showing no signs of being tired. 

"Now, will you be able to learn that quickly?" 

Rin stared at the poles, doubt creeping in. _Sesshoumaru-sama would do anything for me...and in return..._ Rin turned to Uruki and looked up at him with a smile. 

"Hai. Let's begin." 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

"Now turn and shoot!" 

Rin did as she was ordered. In one swift movement she flipped into the air and quickly removed a bow from her case. Just as her feet were about to reach the ground, she was extending the bow with an arrow carefully balanced between her fingers. But she concentrated to hard on holding the arrow steady and as she landed, she tripped and fell, sending the arrow flying into the sky. She heard the laugh before she could register the pain from the fall. She forced herself to fight the wave of anger as she rose to her feet and dusted the dirt from her body. 

"You almost had it that time Rin-chan, but you are still having the same problem. You're body knows what to do so you don't need to concentrate so hard on landing or on shooting the bow. Agility, speed, shooting your bow and arrow. They all have become involuntary acts that your body is more than used to performing. And as I said before-" 

"Relax and let your body do most of the work. I know, I know, Naname-chan. I just want to learn this faster so I can move on to the next test." 

"Rushing is part of the reason you can't pass this test." 

Rin sent a frown to the human female, knowing she was absolutely correct. Naname was twenty-two, five years older than Rin. She wore a short pink yukata with thick black lines, reminding Rin of her old checkered kimono. She kept half of her short black hair in a ponytail and left the rest to brush the base of her neck. Her eyes were brown like Rin's, but had a small orange tint, making them look like a bright hazel when the light hit them at a certain angle. 

Rin had been very surprised that her second trainer was a human female, but she was very grateful. Naname knew the limitations of her own body and always told Rin where her own limitations might lie. Who better to help her refine her skills? Because Naname was an older female and had trained for most of her life, Rin saw her as a mentor and close friend. 

"Rin-chan, lets head back, Lord Sesshoumaru will be coming for you soon." 

Naname rushed off into the forest, Rin close on her heels. They raced to the clearing, leaping over fallen branches and dodging trees. Rin always enjoyed racing through the forest, remembering a time when she had to rely on Ah-Un to see a blur of trees. That was no longer the case and knowing that, she felt nothing like the weakness many claimed her to be. So she pushed herself faster, wanting to be stronger than before, and managed to beat Naname to the clearing. She leapt in the air, using the same move she had failed earlier. But without using the bow and arrow, she landed gracefully on her feet and waved to her friend as she rushed by. 

"Ja ne, Rin-chan!" 

"Arigatou, for today Naname-chan!" 

"Rin." 

Rin turned, spotted Sesshoumaru atop one of the poles. She smiled at him and bowed respectfully, happy to see him again. 

"You are getting faster but this Sesshoumaru will see just how fast you have become." 

Rin wasted no time in following after Sesshoumaru. He would often test her skills like this, making sure her constant training was producing results that were pleasing to him. And so Rin chased after him, ignoring everything but him in her anxiousness to please him. She watched him carefully, moving just as gracefully as he easily maneuvered around trees. At that moment, Rin was reminded of the first time she saw him. A beautiful God with flowing silver hair and a beautiful white kimono. Only this time instead of looking alone and hurt, he was running in his full glory, exercising his powers. And in that moment, as she was also exercising her powers, she felt closer to him than ever before. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

Rin entered Sesshoumaru's quarters with a breathless laugh, feeling better than she had in a long time. She felt she kept up with Sesshoumaru better than usual today and knew sore muscles the next day would prove her assumption. 

"You will show this Sesshoumaru more of your progress tomorrow." 

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. Naname-chan believes that I will be able to pass the next test very soon." 

Sesshoumaru said nothing as he led Rin to her room. He stopped and stepped aside, opening her door for her. She bowed and crossed the threshold only to stop in surprise at the beautiful garments that lay on her bed. 

The frabic was pure white like the moon, shone just as brightly as the moon would against the blue and orange bedding. *A train of red and purple flowers decorated the hakama skirt. On the kimono, the same pattern seemed to spill onto the long sleeves and disappear over the shoulders.* Beside it a *heko obi* sat, decorated with yellow and dark green colors that twisted into each other in a beautiful design. 

Rin stepped forward slowly, as if the garments would vanish before her eyes. She picked up a sleeve, enjoyed the feeling of the silk like fabric. She sat weakly on the futon, stared up at Sesshoumaru, unable to even speak. 

Sesshoumaru knew he need not ask whether she liked it or not, so he stepped into the room and stood by the armor that was hanging from her wall. It would fit each curve of her body perfectly without lacking protection. When her eyes followed him, widened when she finally saw the armo, he merely held up the sheathed katana. But he smiled slightly at her reaction and walked over to her to lift the kimono and hakama from the bed. 

"They are made of silk and fire-cat fur, a very strong substance. The fabric and the armor will provide adequate protection, so you will wear it at all times. Someone will show you how to put it on correctly in the morning should you need the assistance. Once you master the bow and arrow, you may began to learn to master this katana." 

Sesshoumaru hung the new clothing over the armor and turned back to Rin. And as he did so, collided into her. Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist as if to prevent herself from falling backwards. It was not unitl she pressed her head against his tail did he realize that he hadn't collided into. She was hugging him...never in his life had anyone hugged him, not even Rin. He felt as though he should do something but he stood there instead, his arms at his side, and stared down at Rin's head. 

"Arigatou....arigatou Sesshoumaru-sama. It is very beautiful, the most beautiful thing I have ever owned. I will cherish it forever. Arigatou..." Rin pulled away and looked down, wiping tears from her eyes. "Gomen." 

Sesshoumaru stepped back and walked from the room. "Wash up before dinner." 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~   
**In case no one knew, the hakama is worn over a kimono so it looks neater. Think of how Kikyo's wardrobe looked. And the heko obi is basically the same style as Sesshoumaru's. I did my research. ^_^**   
Hope I have satisfied my readers with this chapter. I've been on a weird writing spree and I thank everyone that posted reviews because I beleive you're causing it! I already have chapter six is under way but it is going to be a busy week so I might be a while before I get it posted. A fair warning, until the next chapter, ja ne!   
-~Rabid Anime Gurl 


	6. Her Innocence

  
*Disclaimer - Takahashi Rumiko is a freaking genius! Who in their right mind would try to claim her work as their own? I know I wouldn't, everyone knows I couldn't come up with anything as great as Inuyasha.* 

  


Sequel to "Theft Through Seduction"   
_"You may deny your fate, but you cannot escape your destiny."_

  


For Rin: Chapter 6 - Her Innocence 

"And here are the names of the new gatekeepers. I must admit Lord Sesshoumaru, changing the guards every six months instead of once a year is a far better idea." 

Sesshoumaru said nothing as he glanced over the list, fully knowing that the idea was brilliant. It was not uncommon for some guards to become lazy since there really was no one who would dare bring a threat so close to Sesshoumaru's castle. To fix that, the guards would spend six months actually doing their job, three months in training, and three months relaxing. Many would be grateful, but Sesshoumaru would only be satisfied if they showed their gratefulness by avoiding laziness. 

"Is there anything else, Hanabi?" 

"The path you requested be built to lead to the hot springs and river is under construction. Everything else regarding the matienance of your castle is running according." 

"Jaken, what of the Lord of the Southern Lands?" 

"He agreed to come here and discuss the manner of those dreadful bird creatures. He should arrive within six days." 

"Hanabi." 

"Hai, my Lord. I will see that the guest quarters are prepared right away." 

"You have news for me from the villagers regarding these birds again do you not Jaken?" 

"Oh, hai Lord Sesshoumaru! Subaru and other village headmasters have been keeping close watch of the area when the incident occurred. Though they have not seen any signs of the birds, they have spotted strange feathers around the clearing." 

Jaken rose and retrieved a box he had set away. Then he stood beside Sesshoumaru and held his breath as he opened it. The scent was unmistakable, the birds had returned. 

"Burn the feather and the box, I do not want any traces of that disgusting smell." 

"Hai, Lord Sesshoumaru. But what will I tell the villagers to do about those birds?" 

Sesshoumaru rose and stood in the doorway, gazing out over his castle. "Nothing. We will wait to see how these creatures will retaliate and then this Sesshoumaru shall make sure not one is left." 

Hanabi refilled Sesshoumaru's cup, knowing that he and Jaken were dismissed. He stepped through he door and bowed. When he spotted Rin practicing yet again, he smiled and spoke up jokingly. 

"Perhaps we should let Rin take care of them, Lord Sesshoumaru. I am sure she will delight in getting revenge for how they hurt her." 

Jaken frowned and stared up at both men. "Her skills may be great, but surely she cannot handle those creatures." 

"Even if she could, Rin is far to innocent to even know what revenge is." Sesshoumaru turned and walked down the hall. "Summon Rin and have her meet me near the river. Make sure her katana is polished and sharpened before she comes." 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

Rin lay on her back across the lush futon, her arms spread out above her head and her legs crossed at the ankle. Sleep had not come easy for a second night. Her mind was restless, constantly dissecting ideas in an attempt to explain what had happened between herself and Sesshoumaru. But it did not seem that Rin would ever understand why and how her body had reacted without outside advice. She obviously could not ask Sesshoumaru or any male for that matter. Naname was the only sensible person to go to. 

Naname had noticed her friend acting somewhat distant throughout the day. But Rin had brushed it off as if nothing had happened when after all, nothing _had_ happened. She needed more time to think things over herself and to find a way present her problem clearly before she brought it to Naname. 

If only she did not think of how frustrating it was becoming by not having any answers. 

So Rin rose to her feet and crept silently to the door. She slid it open and peaked her head out, listening for signs of people moving about. Over the years, there were times when she would sneak out to go stare at the stars. But in the past year, she would see Naname walking around and looking up at the sky, a look of longing in her eyes. Sometimes they would talk or Rin would find a spot where she could be alone. Though it was later than usual, Rin hoped that Naname would still be awake. 

She walked down the hall with a silent grace that was the result of years of self-training and two more years of actual training. She reached area in which she sometimes found Naname, but saw that it was empty. Rin frowned and started to turn away, regretting that she would lose more sleep with such an uncomfortable weight on her chest. And then she heard a noise from Naname's room and quickly and quietly went to her door, feeling very hopeful. 

Rin slid the door open slightly so not to disturb Naname if she was sleeping and saw the most strange thing. 

Naname was on her hands and knees, a figure leaning behind her that she immediately recognized as Uruki for she could not mistake his unusual height, even when he was on his knees. It appeared as though Uruki was using some part of his body to push into Naname's behind. They were both making strange noises that didn't suggest that either one was in pain. Then Uruki stopped, only to crawl between Naname's legs when she lay on her back. And they began the same motion again in their different position. 

Rin stared in confusion, trying to comprehend exactly what was going on. What were her mentor's doing to each other and why? But when Uruki bent over to be welcomed in Naname's embrace, Rin thought she began to understand as the two shared a loving kiss. She remembered how her parents had kissed whenever her father went to the fields for the day. Was it then a sign of love and is this what lovers did? 

She seemed to answer her question and realized she probably should not be watching. So she quietly slid the door shut and slipped back down the hall in silence. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

"You're awfully quiet again today Rin-chan. Why don't you tell me what has been bothering you these past two days." 

Rin turned from her friend, glad they were outside and away from everyone. She had thought long about what she had witnessed, wondered why she received that strange feeling again when she realized the reason for her mentors' actions. And she had a feeling that Naname had all the answers. 

"Gomen, Naname-chan. But I saw what you and Uruki were doing last night. I was only hoping to speak with you and when I heard a noise I went to check if you were awake..." 

Naname blushed madly. "Rin, how could you!" 

"I know it was horrible of me, it's just that I didn't know what you were doing at first so I didn't know I wasn't supposed to be watching. I still do not understand what you were doing..." 

"What? You don't know what we were doing?" When Rin only shook her head, Naname blinked in confusion. "But you are eighteen years old, surely someone must have told you...Rin-chan, do you know where babies come from?" 

Rin shook her head negatively and sat quietly as Naname explained how and where babies came about. 

"So you and Uruki are in love and wish to have a baby?" 

"Not yet, especially since both of our parents have expressed doubts about our relationship. You see Rin-chan, many people do not approve of a relationship between a human and a youkai." 

"Oh..." Rin looked down. "So I could never be with Sesshoumaru-sama?" 

Naname did a face fault, more than a little confused. "Since when do you wish to be with Lord Sesshoumaru in such a way?" 

"When I saw you and Uruki mating, I felt something in my stomach just like I had when I was practicing with Sesshoumaru-sama before I left. I did not understand what the feeling was until now. I know it means that I am probably in love with Sesshoumaru-sama and wish to mate with him." 

"Oh Rin-chan, you are too innocent to even comprehend your own feelings. Why don't you tell me what happened and I'll help you decide if you are really in love with him or not." 

"Alright." 

_ -~Flashback~- _

Rin flipped backwards, sending fallen leaves flying into the air. She knew, even before she landed to stand to her feet, that Sesshoumaru would be there waiting. He would strike without giving her a moment to prepare for his next attack. But she had learned to expect the unexpected from Sesshoumaru and not expect any mercy from him. They both wanted her to become stronger, so he would push her only to have Rin push back, wanting to be better than before. So she turned quickly and enjoyed the sounds of clashing swords as she blocked his attack. 

She surprised him enough by quickly ducking down and tripping him before he could react. She brought her sword down over his head, smiling challengingly when he blocked it and narrowed his eyes at her. And then he was quickly on his feet, leaving Rin with the only option of blocking his attacks. She recognized the new force behind his swings and brought herself to the next level. 

They found themselves deeper within the forest, farther away from the castle, going on longer than Sesshoumaru had intended. But the more one pushed, the more the other pushed back. Sweat soaked Rin's back and forehead, causing her to wonder why she didn't just collapse from the lack of energy she now had. But even when she found that she was close to being trapped against a tree, she fought on, determined to prove how strong she was. 

And then they were in a deadlock. Sesshoumaru hovered over Rin as her back was now pressed against a tree, her katana blocking his sword that was dangerously close to her throat. Her chest heaved up and down as she struggled to catch her breath, but she was pleased that for once she could -see- Sesshoumaru breathing. He stared down, daring her to defy him. And she accepted the dare, refusing to allow his sword to come any closer. 

But something caused Rin to lock eyes with Sesshoumaru. And as she did, a strange feeling identical to how she felt when he licked her wounds washed over her. She didn't shiver this time but felt it settle in her stomach. Her whole body seemed to heat up as her eyes dropped involuntarily to his lips. She looked back up, saw his eyes change again, and felt the area between her legs go wet as if in attempt to cool down her body. 

Confusion filled her head as her body seemed to act on its own accord. 

Sesshoumaru recognized the change in Rin's scent and was grateful she was not in heat. For if she had been, he would have given her everything and more her body screamed for. There was no mistaking the desire and lust that was now mingled with Rin's flowery scent. His blood warmed in response, causing him to desire the woman before him. But he resisted, even when her eyes slipped down and locked on his lips. He recognized her confusion as well and was glad that Rin was so innocent. 

If she hadn't been, he would have gladly taken her especially if she continued to look at him in such a way. So he stood and returned the sword he used only to practice with Rin in its sheath. When she did the same, he turned and walked away. 

"Go to the river and bathe. I will send someone to bring you clothes and wash your kimono." 

And then he was gone, leaving Rin to wonder what had just happened. 

-~End Flashback~- 

"It may be just lust you were feeling Rin-chan and you probably felt it again when you saw Uruki and I." 

"But Naname-chan, it is true I felt it again when I saw you and Uruki, but I imagined myself doing the same thing with Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin blushed at the revelation and turned away from her friend. 

Naname said nothing for a moment, as if considering and then spoke up. "Have you ever felt this way for anyone else?" 

"No one. I love Uruki, as a friend and as a brother. But this love that I have always had for Sesshoumaru-sama is much different. It seems that is has gotten stronger since that day." 

Naname let out a sigh and leaned back against a tree, overwhelmed by the turn of events. 

Rin looked down at her lap and spoke quietly. "Surely Sesshoumaru-sama sensed the change. You said that youkai and humans are not meant to be together in such a way. What if he is offended by my feelings?" 

"Don't be so silly Rin-chan. If Sesshoumaru wishes for you to be his mate, then everyone must accept it. He is, after all, the Lord of the Western Lands. And I don't think he would do anything horrible to you, he has do so many wonderful things for you." 

"Then what should I do Naname-chan?" 

Grinning, Naname sat up. "The only thing a woman can do. Use her powers to test the feelings of the man she has fallen in love with." 

"A woman has powers?" 

"Its time I stop teaching you to use that sword and teach you what it really means to be a woman." 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~   
That chapter was a little limey! Don't know how you guys feel about Rin being a hentai for that brief moment, but how else would she find out what it means to mate? Not many people grow up knowing what sex is, especially someone as innocent as Rin. I always hated that about other Sesshy/Rin fics. As if Sesshoumaru or Jaken would tell her what it means to mate or that she would some how just know. HAH! Anyway, say bye-bye to the innocent Rin, it is time for a not so innocent Rin. *.* From this point on, things start to heat up so readers beware!   
I hope you all liked the chapter. Please review and let me know if you think the story is heading in a good direction.   
-~Rabid Anime Gurl 


	7. Good Riddance

  
*Disclaimer - Takahashi Rumiko is a freaking genius! Who in their right mind would try to claim her work as their own? I know I wouldn't, everyone knows I couldn't come up with anything as great as Inuyasha.* 

  


Sequel to "Theft Through Seduction"   
_"You may deny your fate, but you cannot escape your destiny."_

  


For Rin: Chapter 7 - Good Riddance 

Sesshoumaru walked from the gardens to return to his quarters. He could smell the sweet scent of jasmine all around him. Though they grew year round, it was during this time before the cold season that they grew freely. They reminded him of Rin, a beautiful and delicate addition to this world that could survive through anything. And he believed Rin could survive through anything. That was the main reason he decided that she would remain in the village from this day forward. 

Rin had become accustomed to living among humans in a way that was hard to tell she grew up under the care of two youkai. She had become friends with her trainer and many of the other women in the village. There were also rumors that men in the village did not mind having her around to look at. He knew it would not be long before many men asked for Rin's hand in marriage. But he believed that they were all unworthy of even breathing in her presence. 

She was, to Sesshoumaru, among the most beautiful human females he had ever seen. Her long treses of black hair flowed down to her knees, curling slightly this way and that at the ends. Her chocolate eyes had lightened in color over the years and now stood out against her pale skin, which was in itself a miracle. How was it that her skin had remained as soft as silk and unblemished through two years of constant training? He knew not, but he saw in the way her body curved that the training had served her in other ways. She was built, but still maintained her feminity. Especially with the feminine armour that revealed the perfect shape of her body that every male wanted their women to have. She presented herself as an elegant lady should, but she carried herself as if she were an untouchable Goddess. 

He wanted her for himself, but as Sesshoumaru walked farther from the garden to escape the scent of jasmine, he knew that was all part of the plan. The jasmine had reminded him of Asami and her seductive ways. He remembered how she had managed to get beneath his skin and nearly make a place for her in his cold heart. It was true he hadn't minded having her around, so he was glad that they had parted ways before she made her place. Rin however, was a different story and it was only now that he recognized all of her tricks. 

It started when they first met. She had tried to take care of him even when she obviously could not take care of herself. And then there was the way she behaved like him, making it almost impossible for him not to approve. How could he not allow her to proove that she was incredible at everything she set her mind to when he himself had done the same? She had cried because she was his weakness, had became stronger for him. She smiled at him as if there was nothing in the world greater than Lord Sesshoumaru. 

And she had worked her way into his heart. 

Sesshoumaru did not understand why he had not realized what she was doing at a time that would have allowed him to prevent it. But now she was there and many things reminded him of her. The jasmine, the flowers many of the servants wore upon Rin's request, the pond where he found her unbraiding her hair, the very spot she stood in when he tasted her blood, the exact tree she was pressed against when her desire flooded his senses. She had become important to him, he knew not how or why, just that Rin was _important_. 

Still, the sun had nearly completely set and he was more than overdue in picking up Rin. Because he had not arrived before sunset, he believed Rin would have returned to the village thinking only that he would come for her tomorrow. And then one day she would come to understand that he was never coming for her again, that she belonged where she was. So Sesshoumaru stepped into his room, determined to understand it as well. 

Then a familair scent in the air caught his attention, causing him to stop and turn in disbelief. It was the unmistakable scent of Rin, racing towards his quarters, her heart beating at a slightly increased pace. He went to the doors of his quarters and stepped out into the hall. And there she stood, her chest heaving slightly, and a smile on her face. Their eyes met, locked, and held until she remembered her manners and bowed to him. 

"How did you find your way back to the castle? I never showed you the way." 

"Naname-chan told me." 

She dismissed herself with a bow and turned to walk to her room. But he followed after her, slightly confused by the revelation. It was very unlikely that Naname had told Rin the way to get to his castle for he knew she did not know the way. Someone had gone for Rin without his persmission. Part of him wanted to tear through the castle and discard of whomever had done so. But it was the other part of him that had him drawing near to her so he could dare her to defy him again. He knew she would, for it was apart of the strong spirit that he was glad she had. 

But perhaps his eyes were harder than he intended, causing Rin to back away from him, successfully trapping herself in a corner. Sesshoumaru stood in front of her, looking down at her with golden eyes that would pull the truth from her. 

"Rin. How did you get back to the castle?" 

Her eyes sparkled slightly with tears and her voice came out in a whisper. "Did you wish for me to stay in the village Sesshoumaru-sama?" 

He intended to walk away and leave her question unanswered, but his hand came up and cupped her face. And when his thumb brushed away a single fallen tear, she smiled at him. Before he could stop himself, he leaned down, wanting to take everything that lovely smile had to offer, and pressed his lips to hers. 

Rin sank back in suprise and then melted into his arms as they came around her. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, felt his tongue slide between her soft lips and lost himself to his own wave of desire. She gave to him as best she knew how and he willing took, reveling in her taste. He couldn't fight his need for her or the need to have her in what had been his bed. Like most young males, it was often a fantasy to have a female in their bed, writhing and moaning beneath him. 

So Sesshoumaru guided her slowly from the corner and through the door, removing the obi that held her armour in place. When both fell to the floor, he led her to the bedding and gently laid her on her back. She reached for him, telling him he didn't need to ask if she was willing to go on. He leaned down and took her mouth again, his hand trailing down over her chest to part her kimono. He lifted her slightly to pull down the hakama and then broke the kiss to stare at her naked form. 

A part of his mind told him something was wrong, but the way her entire body seemed to turn red under his gaze, heated his blood and blocked any rational train of thought. He could only concentrate on removing his armour and clothing without having to take his eyes from the beautiful woman beneath him. His eyes followed each curve of her breast and hips, as if tracing the path his mouth would soon take. 

His heart was pounding when he finally removed the last of his clothing. But his mouth was soon everywhere on her body, tasting her soft silky skin. Her body arched against his tongue, urging him to continue. So he used his mouth to follow the path his eyes had made and let his fingers stroke the heat between her legs to make sure she was ready for him. 

And then he was inside of her, swallowing her moans as he satisfied both their desires. He stared into her eyes, watched the pleasure that clouded them as she struggled to focus on him. She whispered his name, tangled her fingers in his hair, and he lost control. He lifted her legs and increased his speed until the pressure in his body was released and he collapsed on top of her. 

As exaushtion took over him, he swore he heard the faint sound of Rin singing. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

_"In the mountain. In the forest. In the wind. In a dream."_

Sesshoumaru followed the sweet sound of Rin's singing voice even though he was unsure of if it was truely her voice. He realized the moment he regained his senses that what had happened between he and Rin was nothing more than a dream. A dream brought on by Asami, the Flower Goddess of Seduction. And he was sure that her sister, Yaida, the Flower Goddess of Illusion, had aided her. With their combined powers, Sesshoumaru was sure they could pretend to be Rin and force him to think things he would never have imagined. 

_"Where are you Sesshoumaru-sama?"_

He cleary rememebered Rin's taste and smell, her moans and her touch, all as if he hadn't been dreaming at all. But when he saw the bouquet of green flowers upon her bed, he knew they were an illusion as Rin had been. And when the flowers turned purple, he knew the trademark color belonged to Asami. 

_"With an ally like Jaken-sama. I will wait alone until you come."_

And so he followed the strong scent of jasmine deep into the forest, believing it would lead him to the woman he thought had died. But the scent died off, leaving him to follow the charming melody. Was it then another one of their tricks, or was it truly Rin's voice that echoed in his ears? 

_"Sesshoumaru-sama, please return for Rin."_

Sesshoumaru suddenly found himself approaching the clearing that had been arranged as the departing and meeting point for he and Rin. And their Rin sat, her back against one of the narrow poles and her legs cuddled against her chest. She was staring up at the crescent moon as it beamed down upon her, making his breath catch at her beauty. And then, as if to entrance him more, she sang. 

"In the mountain.  
In the forest.  
In the wind.  
In a dream.  
Where are you Sesshoumaru-sama?  
With an ally like Jaken-sama.  
I will wait alone until you come.  
Sesshoumaru-sama, please return for Rin." 

There was something about the way she used her name to refer to herself that kept him from turning away. Since she had been taught the proper way to refer to herself, he never heard her use her own name again. But perhaps it was because she called for him when she said it that had him reconsidering. _Should this Sesshoumaru leave Rin in the village or take her back with me?_

Before he could make up his mind, Rin looked over at him as if she had sensed him there. She stared in disbelief for a moment and then quickly got to her feet. Her eyes filled with joy but it was not until then did he sense the sadness she had hidden beneath it. And when she took a few cautious steps toward him, he became of aware of the doubt that all but ordered her movements. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama?..." 

He said nothing for a long moment, trying to figure out what he should do. But no answers came to mind so he spoke the first words that graced his tongue. "Rin. We're leaving." 

She smiled, forgetting all her doubts. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. I just need to grab my things." 

"Your 'things'?" 

"Hai. Uruki and Naname-chan believe that I have compeleted my training and that there is no need for me to return to the village. Many young men brought me parting gifts. They are really quite lovely." 

Sesshoumaru stared at the silk fabric and scrolls, not at all approving of the obvious way those males were trying to court Rin. He would see that they were discarded of some how so that Rin would not entertain ideas of becoming a bride for one of them. Only he could decide who was worthy enough to have Rin and this Sesshoumaru knew no one in that village would qualify. Surely there was another village he could leave her in... 

"I'm ready Sesshoumaru-sama." 

He returned his attention to Rin who was now standing before him, waiting to be swept away upon his cloud. She clung to his arm and buried her face against his tail as they flew off, her happiness washing away any traces of sadness. And when her gifts accidently fell from the cloud, she pressed closer to him and sighed happily. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~   
Hey guys, glad most of you love how I am keeping Sesshoumaru in character. I of course wouldn't have it any other way because he is absolutely perfect the way he is. I'm playing with ideas right now of how things will turn out. So please be patient if the Rin change moves a bit slowly. I have great hopes for what is to come. Thanks so much for the reviews, hope you liked this chapter.   
About the castle thing, I agree with you because when I think castle I think "human". So it hardly fits Sesshoumaru...but I didn't know what else to call it or what they may have called it in old Japanese times so...yeah....Some how it didn't seem important enough to research on, but then again, I am quite lazy.=(   
*And a final note, in case anyone was wondering. Rin's song is from episode 77. It sounds muuuuch better in Japanese and I'd like to share it with all of you, but I don't speak Japanese. ^^ Ja ne!   
-~Rabid Anime Gurl 


	8. His Competition

  
*Disclaimer - Takahashi Rumiko is a freaking genius! Who in their right mind would try to claim her work as their own? I know I wouldn't, everyone knows I couldn't come up with anything as great as Inuyasha.* 

  


Sequel to "Theft Through Seduction"   
_"You may deny your fate, but you cannot escape your destiny."_

  


For Rin: Chapter 8 - His Competition 

Rin awoke early the next morning, hoping to make herself presentable to Sesshoumaru. It was rare, Naname had told her, for a woman to court a man. But because she was dealing with Sesshoumaru, whom she had learned never approved of youkai and human relationships, it was what she had to do to make her feelings known. She was sure he suspected them, but she was completely unaware of his attitude towards them. She had thought that he might leave her in the village when he failed to pick her up at sunrise, but his arrival, though it was a late one, told her otherwise. So she would do all she could to make Sesshoumaru love her. 

She began with a nice long bath in hot springs. She grinded a mixture of flowers to create a blend that she rubbed into her fresh skin, ensuring that she would attract his sense of smell. And as she dressed, she kept her kimono and armor a little loose so that he would have a slight view of her breast. And as she planned to spend most of her time in Sesshoumaru's presence, she hoped he would enjoy the lovely voice Naname told her she had. But she doubted these things alone would make Sesshoumaru love her. 

To make things worse, it seemed that Sesshoumaru would not have time for her anytime soon. With important guests arriving by sunset, he would barely have enough time to even look at her. With such terrible timing, what could she hope to accomplish? She had intended to be by his side all morning as he prepared, but she found that she was in the way because she had no task. So she dismissed herself, waiting to steal another moment with Sesshoumaru. 

But sunset was drawing near and so were Sesshoumaru's guests. She could see them coming now, down the long path that led to the castle. There were two of them, each with pointy ears atop their heads. They followed after Jaken, their orange fur resembling the orange and gold sun. Perhaps she could please Sesshoumaru by giving them a proper greeting as any lady would. Pulling lightly on the reins, she turned her horse towards the visitors. 

One of the men looked up, suddenly drawn to gaze at the setting sun. He stared in awe at the fair maiden riding sidesaddle atop the horse. Her pace was slow but her long black hair danced at the ends as she moved. He thought for a moment that she had descended from the sky with the bright sun behind her, illuminating her as if she were an angel. His eyes quickly adjusted and he saw a gorgeous face with chocolate colored eyes. Never had he seen such an extraordinary human woman. 

"Jaken, I did not know that Lord Sesshoumaru had taken a mate." 

Jaken turned to the man and looked at him questioningly. "He has not taken a mate." 

The man turned his attention back to the woman as he spoke. "Then who is that wonderful creature?" 

Jaken turned away, a small frown upon his features. "Oh that is only Rin, an orphan child Sesshoumaru-sama has shown pity upon. As if Sesshoumaru-sama would take a human mate." 

Confusion overwhelmed than man. "What is wrong with that? His father and his brother did the same." 

"Sesshoumaru-sama is far different from his father and brother." 

Jaken stopped as Rin drew near, wondering what the woman could want. She walked to them now, leading the horse by its reins with a small smile upon her face. She bowed deeply when she reached them, noticed how the two men resembled cats. How strange for cat youkai to come visit a dog youkai. But business was business and despite quarrels simpler creatures may have, she knew that these men would overcome them. 

"Rin. This is Lord Suboshi of the Southern Lands and his son Aamiboshi." 

Rin bowed again and smiled at each man. "It is an honor to meet you. Welcome to the Western Lands and Sesshoumaru-sama's castle. I hope your stay is enjoyable and productive." 

Aamiboshi spoke up, wanting only to answer the sweet sound that came from Rin's lips. He stared at her intensely, as if entranced, then forced himself to lighten his gaze. "We thank you for the kind welcome my lady." 

"I am sure you are eager to rest from such a long journey. Please, do not let me keep you any longer." 

Rin bowed again as they departed, her lips curving up in knowing. She had recognized the way Aamiboshi had looked upon her. Naname had pointed out such looks that had come from young men in the villages. It meant that he was attracted to her and because he was, she quickly found a way to use him in her plans. 

Though she told Sesshoumaru that she believed she had misplaced her parting gifts, she had not let what really happened to them go unnoticed. As Naname predicted, Sesshoumaru had not approved of the gifts she had received. Rin had placed them at his feet as they rode off on his cloud that night, had said nothing as he slightly moved his foot sent them falling to the ground. Surely this was a sign of jealousy Naname had told her about. And wasn't it just perfect that she may be able to use Aamiboshi to try to make Sesshoumaru jealous again? She felt as though she should feel terrible, but apart of her rejoiced at the idea of using her female powers. 

So she turned, the stables her destination, and returned to her room for a long night of planning. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

"As you know, cats have always had a taste for birds, but I think this breed believed that we would be too disgusted by their appearance and leave them be. Of course, cats will be cats, especially the less civilized, and many of those birds were hunted and made for food. These cats that attacked their tribe do not live within my territory, but I still believe the incident could spark trouble." 

Sesshoumaru sat at the head of the table, his hand lightly tapping its surface. "I should not doubt it. These creatures hold no regard for authority." 

"My thoughts exactly. I recalled in a meeting I had with Jaken that you yourself had run into some trouble with these creatures. I hoped we could both find a way to dispose of such annoying fiends." 

"I have no interest, as of yet, to take any action until they force me to do so. But as you said yourself, they fled the area near your lands and it would seem as though their numbers outside of my territory is growing. Any future attack on their behalf is inevitable." 

"I see. Is there any reason why they would oppose you?" 

"Petty reasons that any youkai lord would expect a lesser youkai to have. I allow a human female to live in my presence and there was a time I only had one arm. Both weaknesses in their eyes." 

"That woman, Rin, she does not appear to be weak. And if you were truly ever without an arm, it is clear that it has been restored. You are far from a weak Lord." 

"Clearly. This Sesshoumaru is not worried by what they think. But still, let us speak of ways to fix this little problem." 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

Aamiboshi stood outside the guest quarters, glad that the meeting with his father and Lord Sesshoumaru was over. Because he was the oldest son, he was obligated to participate in each important matter so he would be prepared when it was his time to take his father's place. So he sat with them, nodded as if he was paying attention when he felt something important was voiced and tried not to loose focus. But his mind had been elsewhere the entire time. 

Rin. What a faire name for a faire beauty. He had been pleased when she joined them for lunch, when she stayed after to speak with him before he was dragged back into another meeting. And now that they were done for the day, he watched for her, hoping to have another moment to hear her voice. There was something captivating about the strength and innocence he sensed from her. As though she were strong yet fragile at the same time. All male youkai wanted a mate who was powerful but still needed to depend upon their mate. Rin would make the perfect mate for any youkai. 

"Daijobou, Aamiboshi?" 

He turned quickly, gazed into concerning brown eyes. "Rin. Arigatou, I'm fine." 

"You seemed as though you were in some far away place." 

"I was merely wishing I was not confined within these quarters. I do not think it is safe for a stranger to be walking around alone on someone else's lands. Perhaps you could show me around before dinner?" 

Rin smiled and bowed, pleased that he had asked. "It would be my honor. Please, this way." 

Rin led Aamiboshi out towards the forest, hoping to spark talk amongst the gate guards that would surely be able to spot them, even at such a far distance. She spoke lightly about the area, brushed up against him ever so slightly, and laughed at each of his jokes. The young cat youkai was really quite handsome. His eyes were narrowed and light green, accenting the lovely orange color of his short fur. He wore strange armor and clothing, nothing like she had ever seen before. His tail twitched this way and that, making her want to cuddle him as if he were a common pet. 

"Rin, how old are you?" 

"Eighteen, and you?" 

"Twenty. Have you lived here all of your life?" 

"No. I met Sesshoumaru-sama when I was six and we came to live here when I was fifteen." 

"I see. His lands are very beautiful, a very good location as well. Do you visit the hot springs often?" 

"More often now that it is becoming cooler. But this is where I spend most of the time." 

Rin stopped as she gazed upon the large garden. Fall and winter flowers of all species bloomed along the pathways, in patches near the river. She was grateful for such a beautiful place of tranquility. As they walked through it to return, Rin picked up a flower and twirled it between her fingers, planning to keep it by her bedside to remember this day. She was pleased when Aamiboshi selected a special looking flower and handed it to her. And to please him, seemingly forgot the flower she had picked, and placed his flower in her hair. 

Sesshoumaru passed the garden as he was going to sit for dinner and was not at all pleased by what he saw. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~   
Things are kind of moving along slowly, but I guess you can see just where things are going. I initially had no intention of making Sesshoumaru jealous (I'm not really sure if its possible...), but the idea struck me as something that would work since I planned to bring back the birds and some people from some other land. In the end, it works out well for the overall story. Of course you won't find out why until later. But we'll see where it brings Sesshy and Rin's relationship. ^_^   
And Liz, I'll get you an episode summary ASAP. I'm leaving in three weeks for college and things have been kind of hectic around my house. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!!   
-~Rabid Anime Gurl 


	9. Love and Affection

  
*Disclaimer - Takahashi Rumiko is a freaking genius! Who in their right mind would try to claim her work as their own? I know I wouldn't, everyone knows I couldn't come up with anything as great as Inuyasha.* 

  


Sequel to "Theft Through Seduction"   
_"You may deny your fate, but you cannot escape your destiny."_

  


For Rin: Chapter 9 - Love and Affection 

Rin removed her sheath from her side and unsheathed her katana. She took her stance with her own blade and extended the sheath to Aamiboshi with her other. She waited a brief moment before attacking, already having assessed her opponent. 

He successfully blocked her first attack with a speed she knew he received from being a cat youkai. But she was trained to be agile herself so she blocked his attack with a speed that obviously surprised him. Taking advantage of it, she turned quickly, forcing him to react. He blocked her sword in time but was knocked off his feet from the force. 

Instinct kicked in quickly and Aamiboshi turned in a flip, landing on his feet. Then he raced towards her, not waiting a moment to attack. Rin rushed forward as well, pushing him back as their weapons locked. But he shoved her back with a burst of energy that surprised her enough to send her falling backwards. She felt herself tripping and extended her arms over her head in time to fall into a back flip. She landed on one knee, her katana extended at her side as she once again assessed her opponent. 

Aamiboshi smiled, pleased that Rin's skills were formidable. They were both breathing heavily, waiting for the other to make the first move. When she smiled and twitched the hand holding her blade, he raced forward again. She held her position, thrust her blade upward and locked weapons with him once again. She knelt down quickly and twirled, tripping him with her outstretched leg. When he would have flipped to land on his feet, she attacked him again, forcing him to loose his balance. 

She rose over him, her blade at his throat, and a smile of victory upon her lips. 

How was it that daily morning training had turned into a sparing match? She was out of breath, surely her sheath would need some repairing, another bath was in order, but she was pleased. Aamiboshi had proved to be an acceptable opponent. So she stepped back and offered him a helping hand. 

"I must say Rin, you are incredible. It has been a long time since I used a sword and I am afraid my skills could be better. But tell me, how did you learn?" 

"I have spent everyday of the past two years training and practicing." 

"Why? You are under the care of Lord Sesshoumaru, surely there is no need for you to protect yourself." 

Rin took the sheath from him and placed it and the sword on her side. "There were rumors that I was Sesshoumaru-sama's weakness and they weren't entirely untrue. So I decided that I would no longer be his weakness." 

"Amazing, absolutely amazing." Aamiboshi stepped forward, took her hand. "Rin-" 

"Aamiboshi." 

Both turned at the sound of the strong and familiar voice. Rin's face turned as emotionless as the one she stared into. Here she was, purposely trying to make Sesshoumaru jealous, but as she was caught in the act, she suddenly felt very afraid of what repercussions it could bring. 

Aamiboshi dropped Rin's hand quickly and bowed to Sesshoumaru. "Yes my Lord?" 

"Your father is very displeased that you are not at our meeting. You're very late." 

"Ah, gomen-nasai, I lost track of time." He bowed to Rin and raced back to the castle. 

Rin smiled slightly and bowed in return, holding Sesshoumaru's gaze as he stared at her. And she watched warily as he walked away. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

Perhaps it was for the best. Sesshoumaru had intentions to part ways with Rin sometime in the future. Of course giving her to a cat youkai as a mate had not been what he had in mind. But the young woman obviously had affection for the young cat youkai. It may, in the end, create tighter bonds between the Lord of the Western Lands and the Lord of the Southern lands. They then would probably share common enemies and be even more feared. Still, he hated the idea of giving up Rin for something so trivial. This Sesshoumaru needed no one to help him be feared. 

Frustration from not knowing what to do had him slashing a few trees in half with his Toukijin. 

"A little jealous...Sesshoumaru?" 

Sesshoumaru turned slowly, already knowing whom the voice belonged to. "Asami." 

"Sesshoumaru. It is a pleasure to see you again. This is my sister, Ikie, Flower Goddess of Vision." 

"You seem to have an endless supply of sisters, Asami. I thought you were dead." 

"The young miko's arrow did much damage to my body, forcing me to degenerate to my bud form. From that I grew into what you see now." 

"What do you want? Surely that dream you inflicted upon me was enough amusement for you." 

"Was it really a dream Sesshoumaru? Or your most secret desire?" 

"I would never desire Rin in such away, it was the result of your magic." 

"As I told you before Sesshoumaru, my magic does not control what you dream but only reveals your desires." 

Sesshoumaru stared at her and said nothing. Instead he turned, intending to return to the castle. He had gone for a walk to think about the way Rin had been acting the past two days. She spent so much time with the cat youkai, had even practiced with him. Things she had only done with him. _Could this Sesshoumaru really be jealous?_

"You asked what I wanted. You need to see how loyal Rin is, how much you mean to her. How she is only trying to show you that. Obviously you do not see or do not wish to see the truth, but I feel I should aid her in her plans." 

Ikie stepped forward, her hands in front of her as if she were holding a large object. Flower petals began to appear, multiplying and taking shape. They vibrated with motion as they held the shape and an image slowly began to come into view. A voice Sesshoumaru recognized caused him to turn back. 

Aamiboshi and Rin sat on the garden bench facing each other, their knees nearly touching. Rin placed her hands in her lap, looking like an exquisite lady. The night wind caused her hair to dance behind her. He saw her shiver from it, thought she should be inside. She smiled at Aamiboshi as she had been since he arrived, but he noticed that it did not reach her eyes, and was glad that she saved that bright smile for him. 

_ "I fear this is the last time we will be able to see each other Rin." _

"Hai. Perhaps there will be a need for you and your father to visit again." 

"Perhaps. But I was thinking, how would feel about coming with my father and I tomorrow?" 

"I would have to speak with Sesshoumaru-sama about such a visit. I don't know how he would feel about me going with you alone. However, I would enjoy seeing your lands." 

Aamiboshi reached for her hand, squeezed it lightly. "I meant to come be with me....as my mate." 

Rin stared down at their hands, unsure of what to say. She had never meant for it to come to this. Rin was well aware that she would have no choice in the matter if Sesshoumaru and Suboshi agreed to the pairing. And for some odd reason, she feared that Sesshoumaru would not disagree. 

She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with sadness. "Leave the Western Lands...and...Sesshoumaru-sama..?" 

The image faded away, the flower petals flew off into the night sky. Ikie and Asami stood before him, staring at him in such a way that seemed to pull out the emotions he kept at bay from witnessing Aamiboshi and Rin together. Questions he could not yet answer clouded his mind, allowing him to only see the image of Rin in his head. Sesshoumaru knew that for once, the answers would not come soon enough. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

Sesshoumaru and Suboshi stood outside the doors of the castle. The sky was black and orange, giving the sleeping world a warning before the sun arose. Suboshi and his son would depart for their lands today as their business had come to an end. Sesshoumaru was not at all disappointed to see them go. Cats had always been troublemakers. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru, it was a pleasure to come visit your lovely lands. I am glad that our visit produced very good results." 

"As am I, Lord Suboshi. Should you encounter any problems in the area around my territory, please send a messenger and I will see to it immediately." 

"Of course. Though I doubt those foolish creatures will attack me. But remember Lord Sesshoumaru, if I can offer any assistance to you in handling this problem, please let me know." 

"This Sesshoumaru will do so should it become necessary." 

"Good. Now if that foolish boy would come along, probably trying to say goodbye to Rin. I do believe that young woman has captured his heart my Lord." 

Sesshoumaru said nothing. 

"Perhaps we should see that they are mated in the future." 

Aamiboshi stepped from the castle doors, hearing his fathers comment. "I am afraid that will not be an option father. Rin's heart belongs to someone else and I could never break her wonderful spirit by forcing her to be my mate." 

Suboshi turned to his son as he walked towards them. "Since when has a woman's opinion mattered?" 

"Since the heart belongs to Lord Sesshoumaru." 

Again, Sesshoumaru said nothing, allowing both men stare at him in question. 

"During these two days that I have spent with Rin, she always managed to speak of Lord Sesshoumaru in some way. It became obvious to me that her love and affection is for Lord Sesshoumaru alone. I of course cannot compete with that." 

Aamiboshi stepped forward, bowed deeply to Sesshoumaru. "I envy you, my Lord. I know that I do not need to ask, but please, take care of her." 

Suboshi said nothing as his son walked away and turned to say his final goodbye. They followed Jaken from the castle as the sun began to rise on a new day. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~   
So sorry about the typos and stuff. I sort of rushed through that chapter because I have a tendency to want to hurry up and get my ideas down. Sorry for that. I really want to finish this fic before I start college...don't believe I'll have much time to keep it going. So I'll be careful about rushing even though I want to finish by the 17th. Thanks so much for the reviews, guys. I really really appreciate them.   
-~Rabid Anime Gurl 


	10. Her Decision

  
*Disclaimer - Takahashi Rumiko is a freaking genius! Who in their right mind would try to claim her work as their own? I know I wouldn't, everyone knows I couldn't come up with anything as great as Inuyasha.* 

  


Sequel to "Theft Through Seduction"   
_"You may deny your fate, but you cannot escape your destiny."_

  


For Rin: Chapter 10 - Her Decision 

Everything was different. Awkward, uncomfortable, silent, tense, strange. Rin usually enjoyed spending time with Sesshoumaru, but not any more. Perhaps her actions toward Aamiboshi had really upset him. But a week had passed since the Lord of the Southern Lands and his son departed and since then, nothing had been the same. 

He looked at her different. Some would say nothing had changed about his expression especially since he was always _expressionless_. But Rin felt that she knew him well enough to know that the way he usually looked at her had changed. She could not tell how or why, but she saw the change. She found herself practicing by herself, eating by herself, as if Sesshoumaru were avoiding her. There was nothing she could do. 

And she was afraid, afraid he might get rid of her some how, afraid that was what he was in the mist of planning to do. Sesshoumaru had shown her that he had not been jealous by her actions as she had hoped. It meant that he did not and would not love her. And now he wanted nothing to do with her. That hurt more than not being loved. 

So she wandered around the castle grounds, depression weighing down her usually happy demeanor. She was on her way to the hot springs now in an attempt to drown out the cold and sadness. It was really too late to be outside, but she knew that the inu-youkais were able to sense the change in her mood. She wanted to avoid answering as many questions as possible, especially from Sesshoumaru. 

The hot springs were most beautiful at night with the moon reflecting upon the surface of the water. Steam slipped into the air, making it look as though the moon were burning in the water. There were large rocks near the shore and in the water, creating some sort of privacy for anyone who was in the water. She stood behind one now, modest to the end even though she knew no one was around, and removed her katana and armor. Then she slipped off her hakama and held the kimono closed around her as she tiptoed to the water. 

And nearly screamed when she saw tall figure with shimmering silver hair emerge from the water. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama! I did not know you were here." 

"Of course not. How could you sense anything with such depressing emotions clouding your senses? You were taught better than that. This Sesshoumaru is disappointed." 

Rin looked down, clutching her kimono closer to her body. Shame washed over her, making her want to cry. Not only had Sesshoumaru noticed, but he was disappointed as well. 

"What are you doing out so late?" 

"I lost track of time and got cold so I decided to come here." 

Sesshoumaru said nothing as he stared down at Rin. He was surprised that she had become so thoughtless with her actions. Her mood change had begun to bother him, so much so that he came to the hot springs to try to make sense of her behavior. He had taken into consideration what Ikie had shown him and what Aamiboshi had told him. For a time, he was led to believe that Rin did have love and affection for him, but that soon changed. It would seem as though the change in her behavior was the result of the loss of Aamiboshi's presence. 

"You have been acting strange since Aamiboshi left. Do you miss him?" 

Rin flinched at the question, wishing she had not strived so hard to make Sesshoumaru jealous. She turned, afraid to show Sesshoumaru the tears that were filling her eyes. "I do not." 

The salt and water he smelled caused him to wonder why women were such confusing creatures. "Then why do you cry?" 

"Ever since they left, it seems that you do not want nothing to do with me. Will you send me away Sesshoumaru-sama, will you make me become Aamiboshi's mate?" 

"This Sesshoumaru does not believe Aamiboshi is worthy enough to have you." 

"And you believe that I am not worthy enough to be with you in any way." 

The sadness in her voice told him that she had accepted that fact as the truth. It made his chest pulse in something akin to pain. What Rin said had been some small part of the truth since he had plans to be rid of her. But he never thought her unworthy, never that. But because she knew his intentions, he hurt her, and that he could not stand. 

"Rin. Look at me." 

She hesitated, unwilling to let him see her tear stained cheeks. But she knew a command when she heard one and could never bring herself to disobey Sesshoumaru. So she turned back to him, wiped her cheeks with her sleeve, and slowly looked up at him. Her breath caught and her cheeks turned red. Embarrassment and what she had learned was desire coursed through her veins as she gazed upon the half naked youkai lord. He wore nothing more than a large piece of fabric to cover his lower half, showing off his well-toned chest and muscles. She kept her eyes locked on Sesshoumaru's, unsure of how her body would react if she looked anywhere else. Surely he would not be pleased by what he already sensed from her. 

But that could not have been farther from the truth. He had hurt Rin, had made her cry, but it was obvious that the love and affection Aamiboshi spoke of still remained. He sensed her sadness but he also sensed the desire that mixed with her scent the moment she looked at him. Did she really care about him that much? And what of his own feelings? He walked slowly to her, thinking he should test them both. So he placed a hand on each of her shoulders, leaned down slowly, eyes open so that me may watch her closely, and kissed her. 

Rin closed her eyes lazily, not believing what was happening. Sesshoumaru's lips were soft and tender, drawing her into the warmth that was his kiss. She pressed her body to his, forgetting she needed to hold her kimono closed as she wrapped her hands around him. Her hands slid up his back, tangled into his hair and she lifted her head slightly, some how knowing it would deepen the kiss. 

Her hands felt like feathers dancing over his back and her lips were softer than silk. He tightened his grip on her shoulders, unwilling to let them wander. Those curves that had been hidden behind the armor now pressed against his body, tempting him to find out if the rest of her body felt like silk. But he was not looking for that information when he decided to test them. Rin wanted him, would have let him take her then and there. And he wanted her in return, that is all he wanted to know. So he broke the kiss, fighting the urge to go on when she tightened her hold on him. 

Rin opened her eyes slowly, her body feeling unsteady. If she collapsed right now, he would hold her again. But the need to find out why he had just kissed her had Rin loosening her hold on him. She stared up into golden eyes that were clouded with desire and smiled, knowing she put it there. When she went to rise on her toes to kiss him again, Sesshoumaru held her at bay. 

"Quite the little temptress you have become Rin. It is better that you retire for the night. Get the rest of your clothing and let us return." 

Rin obeyed, realizing that nothing more was to happen tonight. She had seen the desire in Sesshoumaru's eyes but was unsure of how he planned to handle it. Would he make her his mate? She knew not, but she would see that he considered it. She was determined to make sure that what happened tonight would happen again and maybe lead to a little more. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

Two weeks passed and they only had a few secret rendezvous. Sesshoumaru would find her while she was doing her morning training and stand by, watching her, waiting for the right moment to kiss her. And then there were times after an afternoon meal when she would go to the gardens as usual and find him there, watching and waiting. But for Rin, passionate kisses were not enough. She knew Sesshoumaru wanted her, knew he was hesitant about giving in, but the torture was more than she could take. 

So she took matters into her own hands. For the past three days, she did her best to avoid finding herself alone with him. She awoke earlier for her training or waited until after breakfast to train. She went to the gardens only when she was sure he would be busy with some important matter. When dinner was served, she was at the hot springs, intending to have a late supper. If she wanted a quiet moment to kiss Sesshoumaru, she would say when and where. 

And if that wasn't enough, she made sure to torture Sesshoumaru when she could. She made it a ritual to pour his sake when he was in a meeting with Hanabi and Jaken. It was during those times that he saw fit to ignore her as if everyone in the castle did not known what was going between them. So she would make her feelings known by licking her lips at him or blowing lightly on his ear when she bent to pour his drink. Both actions, she had learned, had been enough to keep him entangled in her arms for that much longer. Rin knew her plans had worked when Sesshoumaru summoned her to his room before she retired for the night. 

But she was disappointed when she saw the cup of sake on the table next to him, waiting to be poured. So she said nothing as she entered the room and filled his cup, deciding not to use the tricks she used when she usually poured his drinks. He could use her for such a menial task, but he would not use her to satisfy his desires when he wanted to. But as if he heard her declaration of disobedience, Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand roughly, refusing to let her rise to her feet. Rin found herself face to face with a slightly angry and aroused youkai lord. 

"What of the little games you play when you pour my sake? Are you finally going to retire from such childish acts?" 

Rin tried to pull away, found that her hand was held tightly in his grasp. "I do not know what you mean." 

"You try my patience, Rin. You've gotten quite bold since your first taste of desire. For whatever reason you see fit to avoid me, it stops now. I will not let your foolish games deny this Sesshoumaru what he wants." 

Rin stared at him blankly, understanding what this was about but could not decided if she should be hurt or amused. "It makes you angry, does it not? To be denied of what you want. Let it be known that I will continue to deny you so long as you continue to deny me." 

She snatched her hand away when she saw the surprise from her boldness clearly written on his face, pleased that her plans had indeed been working. But before she could turn, her hand was pulled back with enough force to cause her to fall. She landed upon Sesshoumaru's lap and was kissed roughly before she could respond. Anger and want had her giving in without protest. Her hands tangled in Sesshoumaru's hair and her teeth bruised his lips. 

Sesshoumaru pushed the table aside, lay Rin down upon her back, never breaking the kiss. His hands moved over her body, untying the sash of her yukata. She _did_ feel like silk, and like a greedy peasant, he was determined to touch every yard of it. He followed his hands with his mouth, teasing moans from her lips. When his hand sought the treasure between her legs, he kissed her again, watching her eyes cloud with pleasure. 

He kissed along her neck, pleased by the way she squirmed beneath his touch. Thoughts of her clouded his senses, tightened the hold on his heart. He was suddenly overcome with a strong desire to mate, to claim the woman who cried out louder than a newborn child. He found a spot on her shoulder, bit into it, determined to mark her as his. But when she cried out his name, his reverie was broken and he suddenly realized what he was doing. He pushed himself up quickly, rose to his feet and stared down at her, his breath coming out in broken gasp and his eyes wide with disbelief. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama...? Daijoubu?" 

"I cannot bring myself to mate with a human." 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

Rin sat outside by the stables, waiting for Ah-Un to return from his night hunt. It had been the first time she stepped outside of her room in two days and she hadn't realized how cold it was becoming. Soon there would be rain, lightning, and thunder storms; a perfect reflection to her mood. Sesshoumaru's words had cut her deep, had shattered something inside of her. Since then, it seemed as though she had become the cold and emotionless person that was Sesshoumaru. It made her want to cry. 

Surely Sesshoumaru was disgusted by the fact that she was sulking in her room, refusing food, something a true weakling would do. But it was as if the mere thought of Sesshoumaru drained her strength, her happiness, and her life from her body. So she made a decision that would probably suit him as it did herself. She rose as she saw Ah-Un return, finding the courage to go through with her plan. 

"Ah-Un, take me to the forest of Inuyasha." 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~   
Naoka, thanks so much for the idea. I had already written this chapter when I read your review but it has given me ideas for an upcoming chapter. And yes, Sesshoumaru is very stubborn. Sadly, his stubbornness doesn't end quite yet. Once again, sorry for the late update! I think I had this chapter written about a day ago but you know as they saw, so much to do, so little time. That is kind of my case. But the story is coming along very well and I imagine I will finish it by the 17th. Thanks for the reviews, I am so glad you are really into the story.   
-~Rabid Anime Gurl 


	11. Fate and Destiny

  
*Disclaimer - Takahashi Rumiko is the rightful owner of Inuyasha and all of its characters. Now that I've admitted it, I think I'll go cry now.* 

  


Sequel to "Theft Through Seduction"   
_"You may deny your fate, but you cannot escape your destiny."_

  


For Rin: Chapter 11 - Fate and Destiny 

Rin stepped outside of Inuyasha's Forest, gazed over the land that the villagers had built to suit their needs. She descended towards the village itself, hoping that Inuyasha would save her trouble and seek her out. Surely she smelled of Sesshoumaru and as she had learned from Jaken, the brothers did not get along. Should Inuyasha be convinced that she was Sesshoumaru, he would either come to stop trouble or start it. 

Rin turned at the sound of a breaking branch, saw a figure that she assumed was Inuyasha racing towards her. But as it stopped in front of her, she realized that it was not Inuyasha. The pointy ears that she remembered Inuyasha had sat atop the youkai looking child that stood before her. He put a sharp claw in his mouth and pouted, showing his little fangs. Obviously seeing her had made him unhappy. 

"How come you smell like my father?" 

Rin blinked, confused for a moment by what he meant by the statement. The child looked like Inuyasha and perhaps because Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were related, they smelled a like. "Is your father Inuyasha?" 

"Hai. How do you know him?" 

"In a way. Could you take me to him?" 

"He isn't here, he and mother went back to her time." 

Again she was confused. "Then do you know where I may find Sango?" 

"Hai, she lives right next to us." 

"Will you take me to her?" 

He frowned. "Why?" 

"I must speak with her. No need to worry, I mean no harm." Rin bent in front of the child, offered a smile of reassurance. "My name is Rin, what is yours?" 

"Miyagi." 

"I promise that everything will be okay Miyagi, please take me to Sango." 

Rin walked briskly after the skipping boy, noting that he was going into back into Inuyasha's forest. She should have assumed that Inuyasha and his family would not live within the village but in what had been deemed his forest. They walked deep into the forest and into a clearing where a large estate stood, built between and around a large tree. At the farthest end a small path lead to a well. There were two entrances into the house, one between the well and the tree, and another on the opposite side of the tree. 

Near the farthest entrance, a woman stood up and walked towards them. She sent both of them a wary stare before glancing down at Miyagi. "Miyagi, who is this?" 

"Gomen, forgive him, but I asked him to bring me here. You have no reason to remember me, but my name is Rin. You are Sango, correct?" 

"Hai, and I do remember you. Kohaku named his daughter after you. Please come in, I will send Miyagi to fetch him. I am sure he would love to see you again." 

Rin was taken aback by the revelation, but quickly followed after Sango, glad that she was welcome. She stepped into the sitting area where a pot sat over a fire, cooking something that smelled rather tasty. Sango sat next to it and spoke to Rin as she added more vegetables to the pot. 

"What brings you here Rin? Are you still traveling with Sesshoumaru?" 

"I came here because we just recently parted ways. I was told that you are a youkai exterminator and I was hoping you could make my weapons more suitable for slaying youkai." 

"You wish to become a youkai exterminator?" 

"Oh no, it is just for my protection. Especially since I believed I was followed by some enemies from Sesshoumaru-sama's lands." 

"You do not seem worried." 

"I feel I will be able to defeat them without much trouble." 

Sango smiled at Rin's confidence, thinking she would have made a fair exterminator. "Now that Kohaku has overcome his fear of anything exterminator related, he is the one making weapons. When he arrives here, you should ask him." 

"Arigatou, Sango." 

Both women looked up as Inuyasha burst through the door, nearly knocking Rin over with surprise as he halted in front of her. He stared at her with fiery eyes, his nose and ears twitching as he tried to place where he knew her. Kagome stepped in behind him, wondering why he had taken off so quickly when they climbed from the well. He knelt in front of a beautiful young woman with long wavy black hair, growling as if daring her to attack. Appalled, Kagome yelled out the command she knew Inuyasha hated most. 

"Osuwari!" (*Correct me if the spelling is wrong...*) 

Rin looked down, unable to stop the giggle that bubbled in her throat. "I see nothing much has changed between Inuyasha and Kagome." 

Inuyasha quickly jumped to his feet the moment the spell wore off and stood in front of Kagome. "I swear woman this damn rosary needs to go! There is no need for it now!" 

"Of course there is if I had to use it to get you out of that girls face. You shouldn't be so rude Inuyasha!" 

"She SMELLS like Sesshoumaru so I came to make sure he wasn't here causing trouble." 

"You still didn't need to be so rude." 

The house seemed to fill with people all at once as Kagome and Inuyasha continued to argue. Miyagi and his younger sister launched themselves at their parents, putting an end to the noise the argument caused. Miroku brushed past the family, a boy about Rin's age and a girl about Miyagi's age following behind him. Kohaku appeared shortly after, holding a little girl no more than two or three in his arms. She heard someone wish Shippou and Souten hadn't gone up to the mountains, but was somewhat glad he wasn't there. The entire house was so crowded and reminded Rin of a loud village festival, providing so much for her to look. 

Sango rose to her feet, announced over the noise that the food was ready. Everyone sat down around the pot, passed bowls to the next person as they were filled. When the noise level finally quieted down to the point where she didn't have to yell, Sango spoke up. 

"Now Rin, why don't you tell us why fate has led us to meet again." 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

"Kagome, do you have the feeling that Rin is not telling us the entire truth?" 

"Hai. What do you think it means?" 

Inuyasha walked with Kagome as the women made their way to the river for a bath before the sun began to set. The entire situation had been bothering him since Rin's arrival and the more she spoke, the more it bothered him. He sensed that his mate was also unsure and held her back as Sango led Rin to the river. 

"I am still unsure, but I think it has to do with Sesshoumaru and why he marked her." 

"Like you marked me?" 

"Hai. She was marked recently, but the scent is dying, as if the marking isn't permanent. I don't think they have mated, but I know he definitely almost made her his life-mate." 

"But Sesshoumaru has never approved of youkai and human mating." 

"Exactly. He probably couldn't go through with it." 

"And Rin couldn't take the rejection and ran away. Poor girl. I'm surprised you figured all that out Inuyasha, are you okay?" 

"Very funny. Go see what else you can find out." 

Kagome caught up with Sango and Rin as they were already getting into the water. As Inuyasha had said, Rin had been marked, but it appeared as if it were only a fading bruise. She slipped in the water, held herself afloat as she tried to think of a smooth way to bring up the marking, and nearly drowned at Sango's indiscreetness. 

"Alright Rin, tell mean what really happened between you and Sesshoumaru." 

"What do you mean Sango?" 

"You and Sesshoumaru didn't just 'go separate ways', something else happened, the marking on your shoulder confirms it." 

Rin touched her right shoulder where Sesshoumaru's fangs had broken her flesh, leaving a tingling feeling that beat like another heart. "Marking?" 

Kagome pointed to her right shoulder where two scars formed in the shape of fangs. "Youkai mark their mates in order to let the youkai race know that they have claimed that mate." 

"...Sesshoumaru-sama is not my mate..." Tears threatened to spill from Rin's eyes, blurring the image of everything around her as she rushed to the shore. She sat down on the ground, covered her body with her kimono. 

Kagome walked towards her, staying in the water so that her own body was covered. "Inuyasha smelled the marking and says that it is not permanent. But Sesshoumaru intended to claim you." 

Rin stared at her, a hurtful expression on her face as tear drops began to fall. "Then why..." 

Sango came forward, mimicked Kagome and offered a comforting smile. "Why don't you tell Kagome and I what happened and we'll try to help." 

Rin looked at both women, her heart suddenly throbbing with an overwhelming pain. Her throat ached and her body began to shake. Everything she had tried to keep inside, the tears she had held back before she left the Western Lands, the truth she had tried to conceal. All of it came flooding out in loud sobs that could be heard by any creature with a sensitive ear. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

Sesshoumaru stood in front of the door to his quarters, staring up at the sky. The clouds were gray but for the random flashes of lightning that changed them to a variety of colors. Rain poured cruelly from the sky as thunder roared like a large creature experiencing a painful death. The sounds of nature drowned out the silence that now filled the castle every since Rin had gone. It was as if no life existed in the castle and the rain sought to flood his land and wash away the corpses. And if the weather did not make anyone sad, another factor would. Not one person could enjoy a moment of happiness when they assumed that the youkai lord would kill them if they did not find Rin. 

But Sesshoumaru was glad she was gone. 

"We have searched every inch of each village and the castle grounds. Rin is no where to be found." 

"If that is all Jaken, remove yourself from my presence." 

"H-hai, S-sesshoumaru-sama." 

Nearly a week had passed since Rin had gone missing. He saw no need to look for her and was somewhat bothered by the effort his servants made to find her. It gave her entirely too much importance. He told himself he was satisfied with the situation, that he was glad she was gone. It saved him the trouble of getting rid of her himself. No longer would be tempted by her beauty or her smile, by her strength and her weaknesses. He would not admit that the castle seemed dead without her, that _he_ felt some what dead without her. 

Sesshoumaru knew Rin's feelings for him would never allow her to be happy if she stayed with him and he continued to deny her of what she wanted. Rin was meant to be happy, it was her nature, so she was better off without him. It was their destinies to grow together until it was time to part ways. That time had come and now there was nothing more for their relationship, nothing more for him. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~   
I tried so hard to finish this before I left, but that isn't going to happen. I'm nearly finished so I'll try real hard to get it done ASAP. I fear that my classes will completely distract me from working on this, but I'll do my best not to let that happen! I am majoring in creative writing by the way, so writing fics a wonderful practice for me. Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews. I am so very pleased that everyone is enjoying the story.   
-~Rabid Anime Gurl 


	12. His Stubbornness

  
*Disclaimer - Takahashi Rumiko is the rightful owner of Inuyasha and all of its characters. Now that I've admitted it, I think I'll go cry now.* 

  


Sequel to "Theft Through Seduction"   
_"You may deny your fate, but you cannot escape your destiny."_

  


For Rin: Chapter 12 - His Stubbornness 

They saw nothing more than a massive blur of red and silver as it sped past the border of the Western Lands. His destination was set and its goal already coming into view. He skidded to a halt at the castle gates, prepared to deal with those that intended to stop him. He withdrew his sword, transformed it to that beautiful fang like shape. 

And had his enemies backing down in fear. 

Inuyasha stood for a moment, wondering what had just happened. Perhaps it was his towering height or the sharper and longer fangs he just couldn't help but flash. He had changed a lot in twelve years. His hair, still just as silver, matched the length of his brother's. He liked to think Sesshoumaru's poor excuse for guards were afraid of him, so much so that they opened the castle gates for him. Then he realized they were just opening them for Sesshoumaru. 

"It seems these men fear the fang that father wielded so well, Inuyasha. But they do not know that they need not fear its current owner. Tell me, did you come here wishing to greet death?" 

Inuyasha replaced Tetsusaiga in its sheath, knowing there would be no need to fight. "You want to play insult games as if we were children, go right ahead, but I have a mate to go back to and I am afraid I can't play long." 

Inuyasha flung the arrow he held at Sesshoumaru, not at all surprised that he caught it between his fingers. Sesshoumaru merely glanced at it, saying nothing. 

"Just thought I should give you something to prove that your mate is alive and well. Though I believe you should keep better track of her." 

"That woman is not my mate." 

"The mark suggests otherwise. It may not be permanent, but she is still claimed as yours until it fades away. I think you should bring her back here before it completely fades." 

"How interesting that you would give me advice about mating, Inuyasha. That woman does not belong to me. You may keep her for all I care." 

"Deny her if you like, but know this: You hurt her, so much so that she cries every night. And if that doesn't make you feel bad then hopefully knowing that you have put her in danger does. Those birds that are nesting outside of your lands followed her all the way to my forest and they are probably waiting until the mark fades before they attack. She cries because of you and she will die because of you. You have the power to prevent both. You have kept her this long but is your hate for humans really that deep that you would not make her your mate?" 

"If that is all you came to tell me Inuyasha, please escort yourself from my lands." 

"Feh, pathetic." Inuyasha turned, walked away. "I guess we can give her to the hoshi's son." 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

Rin chased after the small girl named especially after her. Only two years old, she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. She looked so much like her father that it caused Rin to wonder if her children would look like her. And it made her sad for she wished for children that would have pointy ears atop their heads and baby fangs and claws. But there was only one person that could give such children to her and he wanted nothing to do with her. 

So she sat outside Sango's door, rocking the small child to sleep longing to have children of her own with Sesshoumaru and unaware that he was currently watching her. 

When Kohaku sat next to her, she reluctantly handed little Rin to him but watched her as closely as though she were the mother. "I still can't believe that you named her after me." 

Kohaku smiled at Rin's innocence and modesty. "She exists because I do, and it seemed only fitting that I named her after the person responsible for my existence." 

"But Sesshoumaru-sama resurrected you, not me." 

"Yes but it was because of your affection for me that he decided to do so. He wanted me dead for what I nearly did when I was being controlled and I sure he was glad to see the shard and life leave my body." 

She frowned. "I suppose...I would say that Sesshoumaru-sama isn't as cruel as people think he is but I think I was the one with the wrong impression." 

"Sesshoumaru has always cared about you, probably more than he wants to. He just has to accept it." 

Rin sighed as Kohaku rose to his feet and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I don't think he will." 

"You are far to wonderful to deny Rin, give him time to realize that. Come by for your weapons at sundown, they should finished by then." 

"Arigatou, Kohaku. Ja ne." 

_That kuso,_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he watched Kohaku walk away. He should not have let him live after what he tried to do to Rin. Perhaps it wasn't in Rin's nature to fear what was a threat to her life. Kohaku had tried to kill her, and yet she treated him as though it had never happened. He shouldn't have been surprised that he chased her back to Kohaku. But he hadn't come to see them together, he hadn't come to see her at all. 

He had come to see if his brother had been correct about those disgusting birds. They were close by, but not nearly close enough to pose a threat. And since they were not a threat, he had decided to see if he could catch a glimpse of Rin before he returned to his lands. And it was quite a glimpse. 

She wasn't dressed as she had been when she left. The kimono she wore was orange with long flowing sleeves and more fabric pooled at her feet. It was decorated with slashes of forest green and held closed with a forest green sash. She wore something at her ears and smelled as though she had bathed in vanilla. Her hair was gathered and tied atop her head, causing her hair to bunch together and form thicker curls. 

He hadn't realized she had walked away, hadn't realized he followed her, until she stopped to lean against a large tree. He thought he had imagined it and her striking beauty, but he realized now that she was real as the heart he sometimes forgot he possessed. It beat in tune with hers now, telling him that she looked out of place, that she would always look so if she weren't by his side. 

And he realized then that he had missed her at his side. 

Without thinking, he stepped forward and into the light, needing her to know that he was there. She froze when she saw him and stared as though he were an illusion. But she held herself together, never showing an ounce of emotion. He of course did the same, unsure of why he had let her see him, unsure of why she showed no joy or any emotion in seeing him, unsure of why their hearts beat so quickly. And it was his uncertainty that had him searching for _anything_ to say. 

"Where did you get that kimono?" 

Rin sat up straight, wondering if her voice would work and hoping it wouldn't reveal her surprise. "It was a Christmas gift from Kagome." 

"I see." 

They stared at each other for sometime until Rin spoke up. "You did not come for me." 

Sesshoumaru hesitated, wondering why the answer did not seem clear. "No." 

Rin stared at him, wondering why she didn't collapse with death. It seemed as though her heart stopped beating and that she was robbed of words as she had been when she was young. So she turned and walked towards the village, consumed with pain and anger and the need to get away. Sunset was upon them and soon her weapons would be finished. She would retrieve them and walk away from everything, with her back to the moon that always reminded her of Sesshoumaru. If it meant she would be away from the pain Sesshoumaru was content upon bringing her, then she would walk until she fell from the face of the earth. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

"Feh, what a baka." 

Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly, sparing the eavesdropping Inuyasha a small glance. "Silence, Inuyasha." 

"Those birds will probably kill her now, especially since your marking just faded away. Your mate is walking to her death." 

"She is not my mate. And I am sure you will save her since it is in your nature to protect every living human." 

"If those birds decide to attack, I wouldn't know until the scent of her blood reaches my nose. By the time I get there, it may be too late to save her. Either way it goes, you are letting your mate die." 

Inuyasha turned, intending to go back to his home when he caught the scent of blood upon the air. He shook his head slightly, started to turn back to Sesshoumaru. "Smells like they have already-" He cut himself off, realizing he was talking to himself. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~   
Now that I have moved into the dorms and have finally settled in, I was able to finish this chapter and pretty soon the story. The next chapter will probably be that last!! A climatic ending, let me tell you. But it will be a good one, trust me. I am so very very pleased that you all are like my fic, makes me more certain about my major. Thank you all so much for you reviews! I love you all!!   
-~Rabid Anime Gurl 


	13. For Rin

  
*Disclaimer - Takahashi Rumiko is the rightful owner of Inuyasha and all of its characters. Now that I've admitted it, I think I'll go cry now.* 

  


Sequel to "Theft Through Seduction"   
_"You may deny your fate, but you cannot escape your destiny."_

  


For Rin: Chapter 13 - For Rin 

He ran for Rin, even when his mind protested against the action. His legs carried him faster than he knew they could, struggling to get him to his destination quickly. He was consumed with the need to save and protect, a need that he knew had been growing stronger ever since Rin was a child. But this time it was greater, as if every emotion he hadn't known he possessed overtook him and he could only give in. 

Sesshoumaru wondered now how he ever thought it possible to abandon Rin. There was no other in this world that respected him out of love and not out of fear. He appreciated that, had been comforted by that fact since the first time they met. She cared for him when others would have fled in fear, she followed him and praised him, she _loved_ him, even before she understood what love was. How could he not give into that? But this Sesshoumaru was stubborn and he knew it, so it was time for him to change. For Rin. 

The stronger the scent of her blood became, the faster he moved. She would not die, he was sure of that because he had Tenseiga. But he also knew that his Rin was far too strong to be overcome by some lowly youkai birds. And when he stepped into the clearing where the battle was raging, he was even more convinced of this fact. 

Rin raced quickly across the open field, waiting for her enemy to swoop down and attack. And when one did, she jumped and landed on his back. Before it could react, Rin slashed off its wings and quickly jumped off, leaving the creature to land in such away that would surely take it's life. Already the field was littered with bodies with missing wings or limbs and others with arrows sticking from their chests. She ran towards them, retrieved the arrows and used them again on her next attacker. 

And then there were none left. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome; all of them stood in shock at the sight. Rin fell to her knees, her chest heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath. Despite a few scratches on her arms, she was unharmed and pleased. When she suggested that they melt down youkai bones and use the substance to coat her weapons and armor, she hadn't believed it would work so well. She would no longer need Sesshoumaru to protect her. 

Or so she thought. 

Rin turned quickly when she heard something snap. She looked up into the angry eyes of one her enemies, one she had not finished off. He was missing a wing and looked as though he would take his last breath any moment. She knew she could not avoid the arrow that now plunged toward her heart and so with closed eyes she prepared to greet death. But the pain never came and she heard a strong and familiar voice, dripping with anger that had her body shivering. 

"Return to your tribe and let them know how my so called weakness ripped your people apart. The remainder of your kind will be wiped out by my hand soon enough." 

Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru, sadness in her eyes even though she smiled. "They think you are a weak leader because you keep a human. They were only trying to help you by getting rid of me. And isn't that what you were going to do Sesshoumaru-sama? Isn't that why you wouldn't make me your mate? Because I make you seem weak. But I'll do you a favor in return for all that you have done for me and leave. Never again will I mean _anything_ to you." 

The bird rushed off in fear, moving as quickly as his injured legs could carry him. But both Rin and Sesshoumaru ignored him as they stared at each other, emotions swirling in both of their eyes. He wanted to tell her that it didn't matter what others thought anymore, but no words would form. Even as Rin rose to gather her arrows he couldn't speak. And when she retrieved the kimono he had given her from Kagome and walked away, he didn't say a word. 

He watched her walk away, let her walk away. He knew Rin loved him, realized that she had become stronger for him. She respected him and worshiped him. She had defeated his enemy and proven to him that she would be a suitable mate. And he wondered what was so wrong with a human mate if she were as beautiful and as strong as Rin. Realizing this, he turned his head slightly to Inuyasha, pleased that his brother nodded in understanding. And then he left to return to his lands and take care of unfinished business before he did anything else. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

Kagome watched Rin walk away into the night. She had done all she could to keep Rin from leaving, to stall her in hopes that Sesshoumaru would come back for her. But Rin had bathed and eaten a good meal and was now ready to leave. She was set on leaving and Kagome could not stop her. She had wished that Inuyasha would find some way to make her stay, but he seemed content to let her leave. But Kagome was not so content. 

"Inuyasha-" 

"He is coming for her Kagome, let her be." Inuyasha pulled his mate closer to him, glad for some unknown reason that his brother would have someone in his life. Then the feeling passed. 

Kagome turned her face up to Inuyasha's, shock and concern in her eyes. "Are you sure?" 

"Hai, just watch." And he yawned, as if he didn't care. 

Rin walked toward the moon even though she vowed to always keep her back to it. Tonight it was brilliantly white and crescent in shape, like the marking upon Sesshoumaru's forehead. On this night she would continue to walk towards the moon, letting it guide her to some other place. And then when the sun rose, she would say goodbye to the moon, goodbye to Sesshoumaru. Tears clouded her vision, caused her to see Sesshoumaru walking towards her as he stood radiantly against the moon. So she wiped the tears away, hoping to wipe the illusion away. 

And froze in place when she realized he wasn't an illusion. 

Sesshoumaru stood in front of Rin, his hand outstretched to her. He hadn't intended to say anything, had planned to just take her back to his lands without any words. But the sadness in her eyes twisted his heart in a way that he knew only Rin's emotions could do. It made him speak, and her answer could either destroy or empower him. 

"Will you forgive this Sesshoumaru of how he has treated you and return with him?" 

Rin hesitated for a moment, and then placed her hand in his, intending to ask him a question before she went anywhere with him. But just as she was about to speak her breath was stolen from her as she gasped. Air swirled around them and lifted them from the ground. When she was able to regain her composure they were already on the ground again. She realized instantly that they were standing outside of his door, that they had returned to the Western Lands. 

Sesshoumaru opened the door, led Rin in quietly. He stopped at the foot of his bedding and stood behind her, inhaling the scent of her hair and the strange fragrance that was on her neck. But Rin stood in silence as if the lovely sight before her was all she saw. Winter flowers flanked each side of the bed, reminding Rin of Sesshoumaru's garden. They made her feel welcome here in Sesshoumaru's room, made her glad she had returned. And as she let the happiness seep into her bones, she realized what was to happen next even before Sesshoumaru began to untie her obi. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama...is-" 

He cut her off, tugging her lightly by her hair to tilt her head, knowing what she was going to say. "Hai, this is for Rin. Tell me...what is this fragrance you wear?" Was that really vanilla he smelled? 

Rin shivered at the feeling of his tongue upon her neck. "Vanilla scented perfume...Kagome gave it to me. Sesshoumaru-sama-" 

He cut her off again by quickly turning her around. Her armor fell to the ground from the quick movement and her kimono fell open. Sesshoumaru used his tail to shed himself of his own armor and continued to undress Rin. He removed the bandages from her arms and shoulders, used the blood from his tongue to ensure that they would heal faster. He was pleased when her hands came up shyly and pushed his own kimono from his shoulders. And when they were both naked, he lifted her and placed her gently upon the bed. 

"Sesshoumaru..." 

The sound of her voice enticed him. He trailed kisses over her neck, down across her chest and stomach, stopped between her legs. She tasted wonderful, sounded wonderful as she cried out his name. And so he feasted upon her body, finding pleasure in the way she moaned in ecstasy. This is what he wanted all along, what he had tried to deny himself. She would belong to him and only him, he would see to that. 

Rin tugged on Sesshoumaru's hair, brought him up to a kiss. And when she felt he was lost in it, she used all of her might to push him on his back. She rose over him, her hair forming a curtain around them. She bent over, nipped on his lip teasingly and moved her hands down his body. She nibbled her way across and down his chest, trailed her tongue over his waistline. And just as she was about to take him into her mouth, he pulled her up roughly. 

She stared at him in confusion as he fought to catch his breath, reminded of the moment that caused her to leave. Fear and doubt coursed through her entire body, threatening to gush out in tears. Sesshoumaru pulled her close to him, sensing her change in emotion. He rolled her over upon her back again and chuckled at himself as he buried his face against her neck. 

"If you would have done that Rin, this Sesshoumaru is sure you would have tasted more than what you intended to." 

He looked at her, saw her frown of confusion and placed a small kiss upon her innocent lips. "Of course you do not understand, this Sesshoumaru will show you." 

Without warning he plunged himself into her, shuddering at the sound of her painful gasp. Tears gathered in her eyes and he brushed them away, offering whispers of reassurance. He moved slowly at first, giving her body time to adjust, and watched her eyes closely, waiting for the pain in her eyes to subside to pleasure. 

"Daijoubu, Rin?" 

She shook her head, eyes closing in pain. Sesshoumaru shifted his weight slightly, smiled at the way Rin's eyes opened and clouded with pleasure. And it was from that position that he attacked ruthlessly, pounding himself into her, his speed increasing with each thrust. He felt it again, that strong desire to claim. This time he gave in, sinking his fangs into the same spot where he nearly marked her before. And then it was done, their fate accepted and their destiny fulfilled. 

"Rin...my mate, ai shiteru..." 

Sesshoumaru slowed his pace, knowing they would have an eternity to consummate their love. Now was the time to revel in what he nearly lost, to show her what it meant to feel pleasure, to teach her what it meant to mate. And for Rin he would see that their love was accepted, for Rin, he realized as he released his seed into her body, he would see that their hanyou was accepted. If this Sesshoumaru could do it, then there was not a youkai alive that could not do the same. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~   
Sorry for the late update, they are having some issues w/the Internet in the dorms so I haven't been able to upload when I'm back in my room. But lucky for you and me that I bought a wireless card that works very well on campus!   
This chapter might have been a bit cheesy, but hey, I liked it. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with the ending and hope things are a little more clarified. I spent all night thinking about it and woke up and started writing right away. All in all, the story ended up how I wanted it too and probably even better than I myself expected. I was thinking about doing a side story to show how Kagome and Inuyasha got together and what became of the Shikon no Tama, but I think the series may end soon and Takahashi Rumiko will provide that information for us. We'll see though, it is still something I want to do but I am afraid I won't have time for it.   
Anyway, thanks for the reviews! The link below is for those who want to know just what happened to Sesshoumaru's tail. And let me correct myself, his tail wasn't cut off (as if SESSHOUMARU would let a dead person do that to him), it was just cut by a sword. I've said to much already. But this link has spoiler (and nonspoiler) summaries for many episodes, includding 115-116, that is what you want to read.   
-~Rabid Anime Gurl 


	14. For Rin Alternate Ending

  
*Disclaimer - Takahashi Rumiko is the rightful owner of Inuyasha and all of its characters. Now that I've admitted it, I think I'll go cry now.* 

  


Sequel to "Theft Through Seduction"   
_"You may deny your fate, but you cannot escape your destiny."_

  


For Rin: Chapter 13 - For Rin (Alternate Ending) 

He ran for Rin, even when his mind protested against the action. His legs carried him faster than he knew they could, struggling to get him to his destination quickly. He was consumed with the need to save and protect, a need that he knew had been growing stronger ever since Rin was a child. But this time it was greater, as if every emotion he hadn't known he possessed overtook him and he could only give in. 

Sesshoumaru wondered now how he ever thought it possible to abandon Rin. There was no other in this world that respected him out of love and not out of fear. He appreciated that, had been comforted by that fact since the first time they met. She cared for him when others would have fled in fear, she followed him and praised him, she _loved_ him, even before she understood what love was. How could he not give into that? But this Sesshoumaru was stubborn and he knew it, so it was time for him to change. For Rin. 

The stronger the scent of her blood became, the faster he moved. She would not die, he was sure of that because he had Tenseiga. But he also knew that his Rin was far too strong to be overcome by some lowly youkai birds. And when he stepped into the clearing where the battle was raging, he was even more convinced of this fact. 

Rin raced quickly across the open field, waiting for her enemy to swoop down and attack. And when one did, she jumped and landed on his back. Before it could react, Rin slashed off its wings and quickly jumped off, leaving the creature to land in such away that would surely take it's life. Already the field was littered with bodies with missing wings or limbs and others with arrows sticking from their chests. She ran towards them, retrieved the arrows and used them again on her next attacker. 

And then there were none left. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome; all of them stood in shock at the sight. Rin fell to her knees, her chest heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath. Despite a few scratches on her arms, she was unharmed and pleased. When she suggested that they melt down youkai bones and use the substance to coat her weapons and armor, she hadn't believed it would work so well. She would no longer need Sesshoumaru to protect her. 

Or so she thought. 

Rin turned quickly when she heard something snap. She looked up into the angry eyes of one her enemies, one she had not finished off. He was missing a wing and looked as though he would take his last breath any moment. She knew she could not avoid the arrow that now plunged toward her heart and so with closed eyes she prepared to greet death. But the pain never came and she heard a strong and familiar voice, dripping with anger that had her body shivering. 

"Return to your tribe and let them know how my so called weakness ripped your people apart. The remainder of your kind will be wiped out by my hand soon enough." 

Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru, sadness in her eyes even though she smiled. "They think you are a weak leader because you keep a human. They were only trying to help you by getting rid of me. And isn't that what you were going to do Sesshoumaru-sama? Isn't that why you wouldn't make me your mate? Because I make you seem weak. But I'll do you a favor in return for all that you have done for me and leave. Never again will I mean _anything_ to you." 

The bird rushed off in fear, moving as quickly as his injured legs could carry him. But both Rin and Sesshoumaru ignored him as they stared at each other, emotions swirling in both of their eyes. He wanted to tell her that it didn't matter what others thought anymore, but no words would form. Even as Rin rose to gather her arrows he couldn't speak. And when she retrieved the kimono he had given her from Kagome and walked away, he didn't say a word. 

He watched her walk away, let her walk away. He knew Rin loved him, realized that she had become stronger for him. She respected him and worshiped him. She had defeated his enemy and proven to him that she would be a suitable mate. And he wondered what was so wrong with a human mate if she were as beautiful and as strong as Rin. Realizing this, he turned his head slightly to Inuyasha, pleased that his brother nodded in understanding. And then he left to return to his lands and take care of unfinished business before he did anything else. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

Kagome watched Rin walk away into the night. She had done all she could to keep Rin from leaving, to stall her in hopes that Sesshoumaru would come back for her. But Rin had bathed and eaten a good meal and was now ready to leave. She was set on leaving and Kagome could not stop her. She had wished that Inuyasha would find some way to make her stay, but he seemed content to let her leave. But Kagome was not so content. 

"Inuyasha-" 

"He is coming for her Kagome, let her be." Inuyasha pulled his mate closer to him, glad for some unknown reason that his brother would have someone in his life. Then the feeling passed. 

Kagome turned her face up to Inuyasha's, shock and concern in her eyes. "Are you sure?" 

"Hai, just watch." And he yawned, as if he didn't care. 

Rin walked toward the moon even though she vowed to always keep her back to it. Tonight it was brilliantly white and crescent in shape, like the marking upon Sesshoumaru's forehead. On this night she would continue to walk towards the moon, letting it guide her to some other place. And then when the sun rose, she would say goodbye to the moon, goodbye to Sesshoumaru. Tears clouded her vision, caused her to see Sesshoumaru walking towards her as he stood radiantly against the moon. So she wiped the tears away, hoping to wipe the illusion away. 

And froze in place when she realized he wasn't an illusion. 

Sesshoumaru stood in front of Rin, his hand outstretched to her. He hadn't intended to say anything, had planned to just take her back to his lands without any words. But the sadness in her eyes twisted his heart in a way that he knew only Rin's emotions could do. It made him speak, and her answer could either destroy or empower him. 

"Will you forgive this Sesshoumaru of how he has treated you and return with him?" 

Rin hesitated for a moment, and then placed her hand in his, intending to ask him a question before she went anywhere with him. But just as she was about to speak her breath was stolen from her as she gasped. Air swirled around them and lifted them from the ground. When she was able to regain her composure they were already on the ground again. She realized instantly that they were standing outside of his door, that they had returned to the Western Lands. 

Sesshoumaru opened the door, led Rin in quietly. He stopped at the foot of his bedding and stood behind her, inhaling the scent of her hair and the strange fragrance that was on her neck. But Rin stood in silence as if the lovely sight before her was all she saw. Winter flowers flanked each side of the bed, reminding Rin of Sesshoumaru's garden. They made her feel welcome here in Sesshoumaru's room, made her glad she had returned. And as she let the happiness seep into her bones, she realized what was to happen next even before Sesshoumaru began to untie her obi. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama...is-" 

He cut her off, tugging her lightly by her hair to tilt her head, knowing what she was going to say. "Hai, this is for Rin. Tell me...what is this fragrance you wear?" Was that really vanilla he smelled? 

Rin shivered at the feeling of his tongue upon her neck. "Vanilla scented perfume...Kagome gave it to me. Sesshoumaru-sama-" 

He cut her off again by quickly turning her around. Her armor fell to the ground from the quick movement and her kimono fell open. Sesshoumaru used his tail to shed himself of his own armor and continued to undress Rin. He removed the bandages from her arms and shoulders, used the blood from his tongue to ensure that they would heal faster. He was pleased when her hands came up shyly and pushed his own kimono from his shoulders. And when they were both naked, he lifted her and placed her gently upon the bed. 

"Sesshoumaru..." 

The sound of her voice enticed him. He trailed kisses over her neck, down across her chest and stomach, stopped between her legs. She tasted wonderful, sounded wonderful as she cried out his name. And so he feasted upon her body, finding pleasure in the way she moaned in ecstasy. This is what he wanted all along, what he had tried to deny himself. She would belong to him and only him, he would see to that. 

Rin tugged on Sesshoumaru's hair, brought him up to a kiss. And when she felt he was lost in it, she used all of her might to push him on his back. She rose over him, her hair forming a curtain around them. She bent over, nipped on his lip teasingly and moved her hands down his body. She nibbled her way across and down his chest, trailed her tongue over his waistline. And just as she was about to take him into her mouth, he pulled her up roughly. 

She stared at him in confusion as he fought to catch his breath, reminded of the moment that caused her to leave. Fear and doubt coursed through her entire body, threatening to gush out in tears. Sesshoumaru pulled her close to him, sensing her change in emotion. He rolled her over upon her back again and chuckled at himself as he buried his face against her neck. 

"If you would have done that Rin, this Sesshoumaru is sure you would have tasted more than what you intended to." 

He looked at her, saw her frown of confusion and placed a small kiss upon her innocent lips. "Of course you do not understand, this Sesshoumaru will show you." 

Without warning he plunged himself into her, shuddering at the feeling of being inside of her. She gasped in surprise and stared up at him, wondering what was the strange feeling she felt inside of her. And then it began to move in and out of her, making her whole body tingle. She couldn't explain the remarkable feelings inside of her body, but she glorified them. Her legs wrapped instinctively around Sesshoumaru's waist and she pulled him closer to her, asking him for more. 

Sesshoumaru shifted his weight slightly, smiling when Rin moaned loudly when he hit her most sensitive spot. And it was from that position that he attacked ruthlessly, pounding himself into her, his speed increasing with each thrust. He felt it again, that strong desire to claim. This time he gave in, sinking his fangs into the same spot where he nearly marked her before. And then it was done, their fate accepted and their destiny fulfilled. 

"Rin...my mate, ai shiteru..." 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

Pain shot down her spine, causing her to scream out in pain. She squeezed Sesshoumaru's hand tightly, wishing he would make it go away and silently cursed him at the same time. And then it was gone, only to return again less than a minute later. He told her to push during those moments of pain, but it only succeeded in making the pain worse. But when she looked into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes and saw his concern mixed with love, she listened, and pushed as hard as she could. 

And was rewarded with the sounds of a screaming baby. 

Rin felt a wave of comfort and sat back, trying to catch her breath. She could barely watch as they cleaned her child and wrapped him in a blanket. And though in her mind she longed to hold him, doubt also lingered there. Her child was hanyou, human and youkai; she knew both races hated half breeds. Sesshoumaru himself hated hanyous. Isn't that the reason he hesitated to make her his mate? Isn't the reason he was so unkind to his brother? And now he had a hanyou of his own. What if he hated her child? What if he hated their child? 

Sesshoumaru glanced at Rin as he took the child into his arms. He sensed her fear and immediately understood her doubts. He held what he resented had it been someone elses child. And his mate was something every one knew he hated. But the love that filled his heart for both the woman and the child left no room for those old feelings. He knelt down beside Rin and handed her the child. Then he pulled her into his arms, wrapping his arms around both of them. 

"Sesshoumaru-" 

"I do not care that he is hanyou, because he is our child." He stroked the boys face gently, watched as he drank from his mother. "Now, what shall we name him?" 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~   
This alternate ending is for Ari and for Battlewhore. Originally, I wanted to post something like this. And Ari when you suggest that I should have ended it with them holding a child, I immediately regreted not going with my original plan. I had thought it would be too cheesy. But to please my readers (or maybe just you) I added this. And for Battlewhore, interesting pet peeve you have there. But you are completely and totally right. I didn't assume, I forgot, which is stupid of me because I was pretty active myself and tore my own. But anyway, this is for you. Hope you like my alternate ending.   
Oh and by the way, I have started another Sesshy/Rin fic in response to the demand. Hope everyone likes that too. 

-~Rabid Anime Gurl 


End file.
